


Red and Gold

by Aphroditedany



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Kissing in the Rain, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Psychological Trauma, Smut, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany
Summary: After the horrific events of Avengers: Age of Ultron, the Avengers are divided regarding the last surviving Maximoff. Tony unexpectedly steps up and takes Wanda under his wing, to ensure she won't betray them. Unbestknown to him, he has wormed his way into the young woman's heart and they will both get more than what they bargained for.





	1. WANDA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [vein by vein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667995) by [deathsweetqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/pseuds/deathsweetqueen). 



> This is my baby! I have been working on this story since April, after Endgame! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!

"You have gone berserk, Rogers. This is not up to discussion. Do I need to remind you once more that we are not your soldiers?" 

Tony Stark seems livid with the legendary Captain America as they clash over her. _Her,_ out of all people. Not one in a million would she have ever imagined she would be in the same place with Tony Stark and not feel the need to kill him. Which makes the conversation in front of her even more surrealistic.

Steve Rogers and Clint Barton want to enroll her into the Avengers.

The very team she had tried to destroyed.

The very people she had exploited in a way almost sacrilegious. Only now, after Pietro's death, can she understand what she did to them. If anyone played with her mind and showed her her death brother in a vision, she would kill them on the spot with almost no hesitation.

_Pietro...Pietro, my brother..._

He is gone. Because of their stupidity. Because a vicious, evil man exploited their hate for Tony Stark and made them believe he would give them the chance to avenge their parents. Because she hadn't been there when Pietro needed her. It takes all of her remaining courage not to break down in front of the Avengers.

"This has nothing to do with you, Tony. She has no place to go, and she has proved she has no ill intentions anymore." Rogers' voice is louder now, showing his growing irritation and bringing her out of her miserable thoughts.

Tony Stark laughs, a haunted, soulless laugh. "You are really funny, Cap. After so many years, you are still the naive boy from NY. Let's be clear, shall we?" He turns his eyes on her, and it feels as if he is the one who can read her mind now. A million emotions course through her, none of them being hate anymore.

_He is fascinating._

Tony Stark is a mystery of his own. Nobody knew much about him, except from the fact that he was a weapon manufacturer,now a hero in a bright red-gold armor, a notorious playboy and a genius, much like his late father, if not more. 

After Sokovia,though, after what she has seen in his head...

She could literally feel the scars in his soul as she delved into his most sensitive memories. The disdain he held for his father, the coldness the late man showed to his only son and heir. The love he held for his mother and the indescribable pain he felt after their deaths. Even if he had tried to put on a stony facade and pretend he didn't care much for losing his father, the event had deeply scarred him. Perhaps more than he knew, or he was willing to admit.

When he was finally free from his shackles, women followed. An endless number of them, so many that it almost made her uncomfortable. Nameless faces coming and going. He had been desperate to feel something other than hollowness, anything at all. Sleeping with random slags became a habit, and he just stopped caring after some point. 

His weapon industry was another matter altogether. Not rarely, he had had many inner turmoils, many doubts about his actions. Afghanistan was just the catalyst for him to stop what he already knew it was wrong. His advisors were those who kept him going, appeasing his fears and lying about the recipients of his weapons. Obadiah Stane was the most sinister of them all, and he had been also the one who had provided Stryker with Stark's bombs, so it would appear as Stark's crime against Sokovia.

 _Pepper Potts._ The ginger woman was another sore part of his history. In the beginning, it seemed as if she would stay with him forever. God, how he had clunged on this hope. Potts was his lifebuoy, or so he thought. As she searched deeper and deeper, she saw their breakup, another hit in Tony's already vulnerable heart. She couldn't accept his hero status, the fact he was in constant danger. She could understand her, to an extent. She was afraid for her life and wanted serenity and certainty. That didn't justify her running away from the man she supposedly loved, however.

She should have stopped by then, the memories so overwhelming she couldn't take it anymore.

She didn't.

Wanda played her little games with him, showing him of a future that was pretty much possible to come to fruition. Honestly, she didn't know where these visions came from. The huge alien monsters flying above the dead Avengers, combined with those strange six stones... _They must have a hidden meaning. There is a connection between the visions._

"...and you can't possibly imagine what will happen to me if she falls into her old habits again. What will happen to all of us. I don't know about you, Rogers, but I don't fancy dealing with the Supreme Court any time soon. Nor do I fancy the idea of being exiled from my country and losing all I have fought so hard for. My head has been under the guillotine since the very moment I signed those papers. Like it or not, I am responsible for any shit she causes from now on. Isn't that enough, Rogers? And seriously, that excuse of yours for her not having a home? **Pure. Horseshit.** Natasha didn't have a home,too. If that's Maximoff's biggest problem, I will buy her a mansion and we will never have to deal with her again. Did SHIELD give you free pass for all those shit you did as Black Widow, Nat?"

"Definitely not." The woman's voice is colder than the country she was born.

Tony's words are enough to bring her back to reality, though. "What...what papers did you sign?"

He looks at her. "Finally, you honor us with your voice, Miss Maximoff. For a moment there I thought you had decided to stay mute for the rest of the meeting."

"Can you please stop being an arse, Stark? Just for a second." Barton's voice reveals his irritation.

"No one is talking to you, Barton. As to Miss Maximoff's question..." Tony gets up and slowly walks towards her, each step deliberate and careful.

_Is he afraid I will hurt him again?_

"...I have signed all the necessary legal documents that make me the only one responsible for your actions here in USA. From yesterday and until the Supreme Court deems you harmless or at least trustworthy enough, I will be your supervisor. I have also signed the papers for you to acquire the American citizenship. _A full-fledged nationality, with the rights that every American enjoys,_ since Sokovia deduced your citizenship, thus making you stateless and equating you with refugees and immigrants without passport. Those papers, my lawyers and my ability of masterfully lying are the reasons you are standing here right now, without CIA agents hovering above your head. As if these are not enough, Cap and Barton here want you to join the team. Without a vote from the rest of us. Because apparently Nazi terrorists get a free pass nowadays. Oh, poor Adolf, if only you had been born in the 21st century." he drawls sarcastically.

During his speech, she has firmly remained fixated on him. 

_He is not just fascinating. He is beautiful. He is charming._

He is not very tall or overly muscular, like Rogers and Thor, but he is definitely well built, his body sculpted and lean. His aura, his posture, his very presence compensate for the lack of height. His black hair is lustrous and messy, giving him the air of a naughty boy. And his eyes...Haunting, sad and enraged at the same time, his eyes make no effort to hide his feelings. He would be an open book, if he weren't so closed and reserved.

_Such a mystery._

Managing to find her voice, she dares to ask the most obvious question.

"Why did you offer your protection to me? Why did you sign all those papers?"

He smiles sadly. "You are a smart woman, Maximoff. You tell me. I'll give you three chances."

She exhales heavily, immediately understanding what he implies. The room grows silent and Romanoff walks towards Tony, resting her palm on his shoulder for comfort. The simple gesture of camaraderie and friendly support makes her stomach churn inexplicably. It's almost as if she doesn't want Romanoff to touch Tony. Or any other woman to touch him ever again. 

_Her parents. The bomb._

"You are still young, Wanda." It's the very first time he calls her by her given name. "If you become an Avenger, if you dedicate yourself in saving people, you will soon find out that there is nothing worse than the guilt of knowing you are responsible for other people's deaths, directly or inadvertedly. I could accept Cap's logic, to be honest. I could accept you were misled, driven by rage and revenge against me. Because _I_ made you feel like this. If I had never been involved into the weapon industry, if I had never trusted Obadiah, I would have never had blood of innocents staining my hands. Hell...I have killed so many people and I don't even know their names, their nationality, their families. I don't know if they wanted to go to university, to apply for a job the next day, to get a cat or a dog. But now I know _you,_ Wanda. I met your brother. For the first time after so many years, I have a victim of my decisions standing in front of me. And contrary to what Cap believes, I have a heart. It took me long to unbury it, but I found it. And my heart, my conscience doesn't allow me to let you get eaten alive by CIA, FBI or any other secret governmental organisation that will surely come after you. I have caused you enough pain for a lifetime. I won't be responsible for more heartache in your life, not if I can help it."

The silence is deafening. Rogers is looking at Tony with wide eyes, while Barton and Romanoff have lowered their heads. Perhaps they are all fucked in some way, others more and others less. Tony's scars run deep,though, deeper than he lets anyone to see. The beautiful,haunted man in front of her is definitely not the monster she expected to find. 

Which makes it even more difficult to not be drawn to him.

_Like a moth to the flame._

His voice is desperate as he goes on, brown eyes focused on her. "No matter how hard you messed up with my mind, I don't hold you responsible. Ultron was my idea from the start. I am the main culprit for the destruction of your home country. And because of our shared past, because of what my lack of insight did to you and your brother, I fully understand your actions against us. That's why I took this decision. Letting you join the Avengers, however, is a totally different issue. You proved you had no moral barriers, at least at the beginning. You helped HYDRA, you assisted Ultron. Granted, you abandoned him when you found out his true plans, but your initial stance remains. You assisted a genocidal AI just because you wanted to destroy me. That was way beyond the limits. So, no." He turns to Rogers again, eyes cold and calculating. "Wanda Maximoff will stay under my protection for a year, and I say one year because this is what the protocol determines for accepting newcomers. Twelve months is the minimum time limit for any new Avenger. If she proves herself trustworthy enough, we can vote. Mind,Cap, that the decision must be unanimous, either we accept her or not. I am asking nothing more than the legal procedures."

"So, she will spend the next twelve months as a criminal under supervision? That's crap, Stark. She is just a child." Barton cuts in.

"She won't spend the next year as you described. I give you my word on that. She can live in my house with me or I can buy her a house of her own. She will have no guards hovering above her 24/7, but if she shows any sign of terrorist actions, the State will act accordingly. Even I can not protect her from the State. I am not the fucking President, Barton, in case you have forgotten. And no, she is not a child. She is 23, fully capable of making her own decisions and ethically evaluating them. Neither HYDRA, nor Ultron lured her with candies and chocolates. So stop treating her like some fragile little girl. Because she is not. A fragile little girl wouldn't fuck up with our minds, with memories that she has no idea what they mean. Do you really want to do this here, Barton? Do you want me to bring vodka and whiskey and discuss about what she showed us, like a happy little family? I guarantee you, we will be in dire need of psychotherapy by the end of the conversation."

That is enough to deflate Barton and he sits down with a scowl.

"I agree with Tony. There is no reason to rush, not when Sokovia is still raw in our minds. Maximoff has done terrible things. Actions completely opposite to our moral code and to how an Avenger acts. But we won't abandon her either. Tony has already offered his assistance and protection. His word is more valid than the USA Seal itself. He won't let any harm come to her, if she proves herself harmless, of course. This is the only way. I would also add, that the Protocol says there is the possibility of lessening the trial period from twelve to eight months, if the trainee is exceptionally trustworthy and skilled. We can revisit the issue in eight months. What do you say?"

Rogers relents, sighing and looking at Tony. "I can't say I disagree with this logic. But what if the governent decide to come after her?"

"There is no reason to get themselves involved if Miss Maximoff here proves herself willing to cooperate. For that, I will take her tomorrow at the FBI headquarters, where she will give an extensive description of her connection with HYDRA, her collaborations with Stryker and Ultron, as well as a detailed description of her powers and abilities. Can you do that, Wanda?"

She merely nods, astounded by Tony's willingness to help her at any possible way, at any personal cost. "Yes. It's the least I can do. My powers, however...I mean, I'm still in the process of discovering them. Truthfully speaking, they are constantly developing. I'm not fully aware of my true capabilities, and I can't foresee how they will evolve in the future."

"This is fine." Tony's eyes soften, the first time the man has shown any sympathy towards her as a person and not as a victim of circumstances. If she wants to be honest with herself, she is tired of playing the victim. Her actions had consequences, and she will never be able to face them if she keeps pushing them to the back of her mind, constantly repeating the mantra that it wasn't her fault. "You will report this,too. In that way you will be covered for any powers that will appear in the future. I will be by your side with my lawyers, Wanda. I will give my own testimony about Sokovia, seeing I was the one who initiated Ultron's creation. If they show any sign of disrespectfulness or ask more questions than they are allowed, we will leave immediately and our testimonies will take place another day and time, with different interrogators."

"Thank you. I will prove myself worthy of your trust. I won't dissapoint you. Any of you."

"That's all we ask. For now, you can temporarily stay with me. You can decide later if you want a house of your own, and where."

"Thank you...ehm..."

"Tony is fine."

"Thank you, Tony."

He nods and exits the room, leaving the rest behind.

"Well..." Romanoff sighs and looks at her suspiciously. "Let's see how this experiment will go."

"I trust her. She changed sides and helped us against Ultron. I know you won't let us down, Wanda." Steve Rogers looks at her, a reassuring smile on his lips.

"I will try my best."

_Especially for the man who is risking everything for me._


	2. TONY

The interrogation has gone better than he thought. **And** worse than he thought.

He strides into his room quickly, divesting himself of his tie and jacket and sitting on his bed. He must have aged at least 10 years after Sokovia, and especially after his fresh interaction with FBI.

_You fucking moron. Why did you sign the god damn papers in the first place?_

_Oh yes, that's right. You thought with your heart. Goodbye, logic._

_Fucking Obadiah. Fucking Stryker. Fucking weapons. I have been making enemies all these years without even knowing it._

_And now I have one of them in my house. Under my supervision. As if Wanda Maximoff needs a guardian._

_Perhaps I need one..._

He sighs heavily, threading his fingers through his hair and pulling the unfortunate strands until it hurts. Headaches seem to have become a constant companion these days.

_A mysterious God-like figure altered her DNA at birth and gave her the ability to cast and control magic, also enhancing her already existing mutations._

_Chaos magic manipulation. Weilding and controlling magical energy in general._

_Reality warping. Probability manipulation. Teleportation, telepathy and telekinesis. Matter and time manipulation. Energy manipulation, projection and absorption._

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

_What shit have I got myself into? Hell, she must be the most powerful mutant alive. At least of what we know._

He chuckles bitterly at the memory of the poor interrogators, their eyes ready to pop out of their niches as Maximoff listed her powers, existing and manifesting alike. It was almost as if they were participating at a bad Comic-Con, himself and Wanda being the actors and the interrogators being the fans. The key word being _almost._

_You are an idiot, Stark. Rogers might be a gullible fool, but you are even worse._

Tony knows Wanda is still in the living room, perhaps waiting for him to come out and talk about their interrogation, but he is beyond exhausted, both physically and mentally. He walks to a nearby table and pours some whiskey in a glass, reveling in the mild burning the old scotch brings in his throat.

"For God's sake, Tony! Are you nuts? What is this number you pulled off today?"

_Happy and Pepper. Just what this day needed to get into the list of the worst days of my life._

"Good afternoon to you,too, my beloved friends." he adresses them with false mirth in his voice, opening his arms dramatically. Pepper has the audacity to roll her eyes at his antics, but they both still look livid.

_Who knows. Maybe, just maybe, if I piss them off..._

_Yep. It could make my day._

"Cut the crap, Tony." Pepper's voice is cold, emotionless. "I am CEO of this company. Imagine my surprise when I was informed that the owner of said company visited FBI, alongside with one of the most powerful mutants in the world and former HYDRA ally, to give testimony about Sokovia and Ultron. Let alone when I was informed that _Tony Stark_ has more or less become her legal guardian. Seriously. What is wrong with you?" 

This is the first time she has come to his house after their breakup. It should hurt, but it doesn't. Not anymore. Pain has given its place to bitterness and aloofness.

_The good old Tony has come back. Perfect._

"Well, you had always advised me to get some moral barriers, right? You know, stop making weapons, abandoning the weapon industry altogether... Out of all people, I expected you to be happy with my decisions, Miss Potts. So, the right questions is, what is wrong with **you?** "

"Tony..." Happy intervenes, sensing the two former lovers are on the verge of a huge fight, and not because of Wanda. "Pepper is just voicing the concerns we all have about these decisions, as Board of Directors. What will the world think of Tony Stark, a reknown hero, taking a criminal under his wing and giving her the American citizenship? Not to mention, the possibility of her becoming an Avenger?"

"The Board of Directors will show poise and dignity to the public and support Tony Stark's decisions, as they should. Taking Wanda under my protection is none of your business. You know very well why I did it, Happy. I was responsible for her parents' deaths, even if I didn't know about Obadiah and his dirty liaisons. That bomb had the name STARK on it. It's my doing." His voice is growing more desperate and melancholic with every passing second. "Perhaps the old man was right. Perhaps Rogers is right. I would be nothing without Iron Man, without Afghanistan. Just a weapon manufacturer. Others sell fabrics, spices or jewels, I had been selling death. As for Maximoff becoming an Avenger, this is nobody's fucking business. The Avengers are independent from any state control, in any country on Earth. Only _we_ decide who's coming and who's leaving the team. So, tell them to fuck off."

"It's not that simple, Tony, and you know it." Pepper talks again, a tone of urgency in her voice. "People will ask questions, rumours will spread. Do you really expect people not to be informed about Sokovia, in the age of technology and globalization? Half the world already hates her and her late brother for what they did with HYDRA and Ultron, as they used to hate you in the past. The mob may be good at forgiving incompetent politicians or forgetting immoral wars, but they will never forget what the Maximoff twins did at their home country. Protecting her was scandalous enough, giving her the American citizenship is enraging. She is a criminal at people's eyes, Tony. And she has a long way to redemption to reverse that image. _If_ she ever reverses it."

"You may have forgotten whom you are talking with, Pepper. Same thing happened to me. It wasn't all unicorns and rainbows when I announced I am Iron Man. Hell, there are people still suspicious of me and my true intentions. But I proved I had changed. It has taken a long time, but I did it. Why can't you give her the benefit of the doubt? Are her actions more atrocious than mine? The only difference is that she assisted a Nazi organisation and has real super powers. Other than that, we aren't so unlike. She wants to redeem herself, and you know what? I believe her. Her stance up until now proves it. Honestly, what else do you expect from her?"

Pepper's lips. "I don't trust the bitch. She messed with your minds, she is a major culprit in Ultron's creation. This kind of resume doesn't bode well for the future. For any of us, and especially you. Protecting her from FBI or CIA is one matter, taking her into your house is another matter altogether. Perhaps the press is right. Perhaps she has used her magic on you to seduce you."

A malicious smirk is forming on his lips. "I can reassure you, I am totally sane and fully capable of using my free will. My,my...Is this the matter? Have we been fighting all along for a 23 year old girl? Are you jealous, Miss Potts?"

She stays silent, eyes cast down, hands folded on her chest. Happy sighs miserably. "Guys.."

"No, let her talk, Happy. Perhaps she has forgotten I am a man notorious of associating himself with bitches. One of them currently standing in front of me."

Her eyes are full of rage when she looks at him again, and nothing has ever made him happier. "You bastard..."

"I am not afraid of Maximoff, Pepper. Do you wanna know why?" He drinks the remaining whiskey in one gulp and throws the glass forcibly on the ground, breaking it and startling Happy and Pepper. "I trust Wanda, because I know _she hates my guts._ Yes, I am afraid for my life. Yes, I am afraid she might prove herself unworthy of my trust and my protection. But then again, so did you, so did many others. People tend to forget that the women getting into my bed weren't the only ones leaving heartbroken. I had always been the easy victim for the press. The heartless bastard who fucked anything on two feet with a vagina. Did anyone bother to ask about my own heartbreaks, my endless dissapointments? Did anyone bother to ask how it felt when I was finding out that most girls were coming to my bed only for my money, or because they wanted to become famous? Did anyone bother to ask my own side when _we_ broke up? I let you tell your own story to the press, to lay your bitterness and pettiness in front of all the world to see." 

Pepper's eyes are filling with tears, but nothing can stop him now. "I know that the press talk crap when they insinuate she tries to seduce me, because she hates me so much, because I disgust her so much ,that she would rather die than open her legs to me. If she kills me, at least I will have seen it coming. On the contrary, when I trusted _you,_ when I gave _you_ my heart, I expected loyalty and love, because that was the impression you had given. Maximoff has given me no such impression. She assisted Nazi criminals and a genocidal AI just to kill _me,_ for fuck's sake. I put her in my house, fully knowing I will never be safe with her, not if she still harbors resentment against me. Protecting her, giving her a new citizenship or voting for her to become an Avenger are certainly not guarantees for my life. But don't present your own thoughts as crap from the press. Believe it or not, this is the first time I allow a woman to stay with me without wanting to fuck her. I couldn't care less if you don't believe me. But don't accuse Wanda of things you have already done to me, Potts. It's petty of you, considering _you_ were the one who wanted to end things."

Pepper gulps audibly, fighting tears. Happy is looking at him like he has grown two extra heads on his shoulders.

"Fine." her voice cracks and some tears fall on her cheeks. "Do whatever you want, Stark. I hope we are on the guest list of your funeral when she kills you." She turns on her heels and walks away.

"For you, dear, I will have kept a special front seat!" he shouts.

Happy stays silent for a while, shaking his head in obvious dissapointment. "That was a blow below the belt, Tony. You know she still loves you, and you still love her,too."

"As I said..." he takes another glass and pours more whiskey. "It was her choice to leave me, not mine. I would have given her the world, had she just accepted I am Iron Man and will always be. She didn't. We parted ways. End of story. There is nothing complicated here."

Happy looks like he wants to say something. Instead ,he only sighs and pats him on the shoulder. " I am your friend, Tony, I will always be. I will support you with the Maximoff case. I won't leave you alone, you have my word on this. I can't stop people from hating her or wanting her dead, though. The road to redemption is a tough one. A road she has to walk alone. Even you can't help her during this journey. She has to prove herself 1000 times more than you did."

"I never said it would be easy. In fact, nothing prepares you for the amount of hate you will receive. I just want her to have a second chance, as I had. Is this too much to ask? Does she really deserve to be haunted for her past for the rest of her life?"

Happy smiles a little at his innocent confession. "For a man wearing an iron armor, you have a heart of gold, Tony Stark."

"Be on your way, Brother Bear." he pats Happy on the shoulder teasingly. "Go to the press conference tomorrow and save my ass. Let my heart of gold rest for a while. I haven't slept properly for two days straight."

* * *

Tony wakes up with a gasp, the nightmares plaguing him once again. This time, it was about Ultron and Sokovia. Destroyed robots, citizens running frantically to save their lives, him fighting on air. And, somewhere in the background, Thor's thunders, Cap's shield flying and red swirls of magic lightening the sky.

He sighs and looks at his clock. _4.00 a.m._

He throws a random T-shirt on him and heads for the kitchen. He is surprise to see a head of chestnut hair standing above the gas burner, boiling water.

"Do you mind boiling some water for me,too?"

It seems he has startled her, because she gasps and turns around quickly, her hand on her heart.

"I am sorry. Did I scare you?"

"N-No, no, it's fine." She stutters, and if the room were brighter, he would swear she is blushing. "I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep afterwards, so I thought some tea would help, and..."

"Don't apologise, Wanda. This is your home now, for as long as you need it. You don't need to explain yourself, or ask permission. Well, if you ever want to kill me, I would like a warning first, but other than that, you are free."

She giggles, the first time Tony has heard the young woman laughing. "You don't have to worry about this. I have spent so many years hating you, and now...I-I...What I mean, is that you are none of the things I expected you to be."

"A heartless monster? A cold-blooded murderer?"

Her eyes widen, but she doesn't falter in front of him. Her answer is sincere. "Yes."

"Trust me, I used to be."

"But you're not anymore. This is what really matters."

Trying to change topic, he shrugs his shoulders and points to her cup of tea. "Which is your favourite flavour? We can buy some new tea bags."

Her eyes shine. "Raspberry. It reminds me of home. Our house was close to a forest, and my father used to pick up strawberries and raspberries in a big basket."

Tony smiles. "Raspberry is one of my favourites,too. Sugar or honey?"

"A good tea requires honey, from my humble experience."

"Perfect. I will boil some water for me,too. You sit on the couch and wait."

* * *

"So...what was your nightmare about? If you want to answer, that is."

Wanda's question catches him on surprise. Alas, he can't avoid it. If they want to build a relationship on trust, they have to be honest with each other.

"Sokovia. Ultron and his minions. All of us fighting together."

She breathes heavily and clenches her cup of tea in her palms. When she speaks, her voice is trembling. "I dreamt of Pietro. I was never there when he was killed, but I saw it tonight. And I saw the green beast, hunting me down, trying to kill me. He was... Bruce Banner is his name, right? He is a genius, like you."

It's his turn to clench his cup of tea, to supress his rage towards the young woman. There are many things he could forgive, but her chasing Bruce away, Natasha's heartbroken face when he decided to take the spacecraft and head to God knows where...

Bruce was the only member of the Avengers after Natasha with whom he could relate. Thor was...well, he was a God, a little arrogant and standoffish. Barton was a weirdo. And Cap was Cap. Bruce was a scientist and a prodigy, much like he was. They could talk for hours about scientific researches, evolutions on nuclear physics and astrophysics, engineering, computer science, biotechnology and genetics, pretty much about _everything._ That was what had initially helped them bond, but they gradually discovered other aspects that came to respect and admire. Tony greatly admired that Bruce had the mental strength and resolve to live isolated from humanity, in order to protect everyone else from Hulk. Bruce, on the other hand, admired Tony's outgoing, cheerful nature, his ability to connect with anyone he wanted.

_And Bruce is gone now. Because of her._

Wanda must have sensed his uneasiness, because she stutters again. "I-I am so sorry. I didn't want to bring this forth. It occurs to me you had built a strong friendship."

"No. Perhaps you shouldn't have. But Bruce is a grown man. No matter how badly you messed with his mind, he should have fought it, like the rest of us did. He chose to leave, because he still believes he is a threat to humanity, to..." He almost says Natasha, but bites his tongue. "Anyway, he is gone now. On his own free will. Don't hold yourself accountable for his actions. You certainly didn't convince him to do so."

"Still... I am sorry for chasing him away. For causing all of this destruction, for messing with your minds, for my connection to Stryker and Ultron. I don't think I will ever be over my past."

"You have to. There is no other way. If you don't deal with your demons, they're gonna eat you alive, sooner or later. You have to cope with what you did, Wanda. I know it's not easy, but it's necessary."

"How do I do this?"

"Well...I had had psychotherapy for many years after Afghanistan. It certainly helps. Other than that...I'm not sure it works the same way with everyone. I found the ways to redeem myself, you will find yours. It may sound vague now, but you will understand when the time comes."

She nods and sighs, looking down in her cup again. "Oh...I' ve emptied my cup."

Tony inspects his own. "Mine's empty,too. Guess it's bed time again, huh?"

Wanda gives him a small smile. "Tea never fails to make you sleepy."

Tony takes their cups and puts them in the sink, then heads for his bedroom. Her voice stops him, though.

"I meant what I said earlier. You are not the monster I thought you to be."

His heart beats a little wilder in his chest. "And what I am?"

There is a hint of sadness and tenderness in her voice, which surprises him even more. "A human. With flaws and mistakes. Others insignificant, others horrible. But still a human."

Wanda goes to her bedroom and closes the door sofly, leaving him rooted on the spot.

_Not a monster. A human._


	3. WANDA

_I will blow up the whole place if I won't get it together._

_Why are my powers refusing to obey me?_

She hasn't felt this frustrated since Pietro had sneaked behind her and poured a bucket of water on her when they were 11. The stakes are much higher this time, though. It's not about childish games; it's about keeping all those around her safe.

_Natasha, Sam Wilson, Colonel Rhodes, Clint Barton,Tony. They have no special powers. If I get out of control again..._

She shudders at the thought and stops, stepping forward. Natasha seems quite irritated with her poor progress today. Sam Wilson...well, she can't really analyze the soldier with the weird wings. He seems efficient, if nothing else. Rhodes was excellent as always, a second Iron Man in the making. Vision was pretty good too, the weird stone on his forehead being the source of his powers and his very existence.

_Is that one of the stones I showed to Thor?_

_Just when I thought it couldn't get more complicated..._

"Wanda, you have to focus better. Your grip on your powers is unstable at best, non-existent at worst. You must fix this soon."

"I know, I know. It just...It's so hard. It had never been this difficult before. Perhaps because I never needed to control them, not really."

Tony, who has been watching them with rapt attention all this time, stands up from his chair and walks towards her. "I think Wanda is right in this aspect, Nat. It's quite possible that her negative emotions were the reason her powers were obedient. Now that she is in a calmer emotional state, she has lost that control." He turns to her, a frown on his face betraying his hard thinking on the matter. "Which are your problems exactly?"

She sighs miserably, her shoulders falling. "It almost feels like they have a mind of their own. They don't obey me anymore. They refuse to do what I want, or they do the opposite, or something vastly different from my original plans."

"Perhaps I can offer my help." Vision approaches her and Tony. The android has been surprisingly sympathetic with her plagues right from the beginning, showing emotions uncommon for a creature made of a synthetic body and a supposedly dead AI. "Tony says that your, ehm, strong emotions against him were the reason you could assert yourself on your powers. What if we use now some positive feelings to restore the lost control?"

Tony's eyes lighten and smiles at Vision. "We could try it. You have the Mind Stone, and what is the best place we can retrieve positive feelings from?"

Vision smiles knowningly. "Memories."

Tony abruptly takes her hands in his, sending a pleasant warmth down her spine. "Use your memories, Wanda. Your family may not be here anymore, but they can still help you. Any beautiful, happy memory you have of them. Family is our safe haven. And if we keep them in our hearts, they will never leave us."

She feels a lump forming in her throat, moved by his kind words and precious advice. "I will try."

"Alright. Let's see how this will go. Vision, when you are ready."

Vision nods and puts his palms on the sides of her head, the yellow stone glowing brightly. Memories start swimming in her head, good and bad alike. She tries to keep only the happy ones, and the most intense.

_Pietro chasing her in the forest, laughing at her expense when he catches her with his superhuman speed._

_Cutting strawberries and raspberries with her father, her hands stained with red juices as she eats some of them when her father is not looking._

_The smell of chestnuts roasted on coals, during a cold winter night._

_Her mother tucking her into bed with a cup of warm milk._

_Her exctitement when she first discovered her powers, lifting Pietro on air when he had tried to throw her in the river. He was the one who ended up soaked from head to toe, eventually._

_And some recent memories..._

_Tony claiming in front of everyone that he has taken her under his protection._

_Tony's irritation with the FBI interrogators, when they did not believe that she didn't know HYDRA was a criminal organisation with Nazi origins._

_Their tea night, discussing of their nightmares and her chances at redemption._

_Tony defending her to his friends, when they had practically tried to persuade him to let her unprotected. He may think she hasn't heard a thing, but she did. His passionate defense of her would be enough to make her day, if he hadn't said he knows she might kill him._

Wanda takes a step back with a loud gasp, trying to process the onslaught of memories that Vision brought forth. Both Vision and Tony seem concerned with her reaction.

"I sincerely hope this has helped you. If I have hurt you in any way, I apologise." 

"No, it's fine, Vision. Don't worry."

"So..." Tony can't hide his curiosity. "Can you give it a try?"

She nods and closes her eyes, letting the memories fill her mind once more. The most prominent is that night she had tea with Tony, and she feels her cheeks burning. Vision has seen almost everything about her, he surely knows about her growing infatuation with the billionaire.

She lets the memory engulf her, mischevious brown eyes and kind smiles filling her every thought. And suddenly, something shifts inside her. 

_My powers._

Her previous control upon them comes back in its full capacity, in fact stronger than ever.

_Tony was right. A happy memory is worth a thousand times more than a bitter one._

Feeling confident, she opens her eyes. Tony, Vision and Natasha are watching her with a nervous interest, Vision smiling at her knowningly.

Knowing he can hear her, she projects her thoughts. _One word to Tony and you're dead, Mister I-Read-Minds._

Vision snorts, covering his mouth with the back of his palm and trying to supress his impending laughter. Tony seems confused. "What is so funny, you two?"

"Oh, nothing, Tony. Miss Wanda here has picked a very...entertaining memory, that's all."

"Okay." Of course he doesn't buy Vision's little white lie, but he pretends he's letting it go. "Wanda, do you think you are ready?"

She smiles and nods. She turns on her heels, focusing on a plastic doll at the other side of the room. Her magic starts swirling in red waves in her palms, more potent than ever.

_Destroy._

Wanda sends a red blast of energy on the training dummy. The dummy falls dismembered on the floor, cut into irregular pieces.

Tony's enthusiastic voice breaks the silence, making her even prouder of her achievement. "I think she has finally found it, Nat."

"I still have a long road ahead of me. Don't forger I have to test all of my powers. But this is a good indicator. I feel my powers bending to my will again, so it's a start."

"Of course. Practice makes perfect. Although I have to remind you, you won't always be able to use a fond memory. If you become an Avenger, you will see that the battlefield is not exactly the place for happy thoughts. You must also learn how to control your powers under duress. This is why..."

Tony gestures at her to follow him. Curious as to what he wants, they walk to a nearby table ,where a small wooden box awaits them. Tony takes the box and offers it to her, looking at her expectantly. "...I made these."

Excited and hesitant at the same time, she opens the box. Inside the box, there are two thin silver gloves connected with two matching armbands, the armbands having spiral shape.

"What are these?"

He is in his element once more, as he is excitedly explaining the utility of the gloves. "These are gloves made of platinum silicide. As you may know, platinum is an excellent electrical conductor. Seeing your powers can be detected as sui generis electromagnetic waves, and considering the fact they mainly manifest through your palms, gloves made of electrical conductors will help you gather them in your palms. In simpler words, they will not be flowing disorderly. Your orders will be immediately transferred in your hands and your powers will be easily channeled towards the target. I mainly used platinum for your gloves, for the simple reason that it has a negative oxidation potential and resistance to heat. The spiral-like armbands and the thin connecting bar will help the energy transfer in a smooth course. Last but not least, platinum is totally safe, non-toxic. On the other hand, silicium is a semiconductor. Silicium can display a range of useful properties such as passing current more easily in one direction than the other, showing variable resistance, and sensitivity to light or heat. Passing electromagnetic waves in a certain direction is what you need. I am confident the gloves and the armbands will help you acquire a better grip on your powers, and a better understanding of their flow."

She has barely understood half of his excited rambling, but she is greatly humbled. Tony has helped her once more, when no one forced him to do so. Gratefulness and admiration are filling her heart.

"I..I don't know what to say. This...They-I mean, they seem extremely useful. And they are beautiful,too."

She bites her tongue for her stupid comment. Tony has probably spent hours upon hours to prepare her gloves, and all she can do is stutter and call them beautiful. However, Tony simply laughs.

"Well, I am famous for having a special fondness at pretty things, aren't I? Look at my armor, for instance. Have you seen prettier, shinier red and gold colours?"

She rolls her eyes as he throws a wink at her. "You are so full of yourself, Stark."

"And it has worked brilliantly until today, I must say."

"You admit it, then! You are the king of arrogance!"

"I never denied it, dear."

Natasha clears her throat and interrupts them from their little playful fight. The redhead spy is clearly unhappy with Tony's newfound interest in her. Wanda is not a feeble girl, though. She will fight tooth and nail to protect this friendship.

Vision has still this annoying smile on his face. Wilson is looking at them like a confused 5-year old. And Rhodes displays a genuine curiosity about his best friend's behavior.

_Let them think what they want. No one can tell Tony Stark who he can befriend and who he can not. Let alone dictate their own wishes and beliefs upon him._

* * *

"No,no...Please, leave them alone...Please..."

Loud whimpers from Tony's bedroom wake her up, her heart beating wildly. _What's going on?_

Wanda allows her powers flow into her palms, getting herself ready for whatever she finds in his bedroom. She slowly opens the door and enters the room.

Tony is thrashing on his bed, his pleas to his imaginary enemy growing louder, more desperate. The sight is heartbreaking; one of the most powerful, most influential men in the world plagued by his own demons and ghosts.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" a guttural scream escapes from his mouth and he wakes up panting, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Tony..." she whispers. "Tony, are you alright?"

He is still lost in his nightmares, clenching the blanket in his fingers. It's some seconds later when he notices her, shame on his features. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nonsense. If I am allowed to have nightmares, so are you." She walks towards his bed and sits beside him. "Do you want to talk about it? What was it for?"

His answer feels like a knife in her heart. A rusty, harsh knife, twisting her insides until there is nothing left intact. 

"I saw the vision you showed me. The Avengers, killed in front of me. Chitauri flying in the air above me. Roger's last words. _You could have saved us._ "

"I can't properly explain with words how sorry I am." Her voice is trembling, and she doesn't try to fight the tears back this time. "How I wish I could take everything back. This was the beginning of the end for me and my brother,too. I condemned us all, just because I wanted to see you dead. I... I should have known better. I am so sorry, Tony. For everything. For assisting HYDRA and Ultron, for chasing your friend away, for haunting you with a past you have fought so hard to leave behind."

He seems stunned for a moment, but he quickly recovers. "You do realise this is the first time you apologise properly, right?"

She lets out a bitter laugh. "Yes, it is."

"I am sorry,too." He looks her straight into the eye, remorseful and sad. "For trusting criminals that had been working behind my back. For not stopping all that shit earlier. For being so naive, for giving Stane the green light to negotiate with unknown recepients. For your parent's deaths. You are not the only one here that needs to apologise. Perhaps the press is right when they say that I should repent for my crimes for the rest of my life."

Being at a loss for words, for how she could comfort him, she decides to change topic. "You know...Your advice earlier this day...I can help you in the same way. We can retrieve a beautiful memory of your childhood, or any other beautiful moment."

"I don't have any super powers that need control, you know."

"No. But you have demons to fight. And I won't let you do it alone. As you haven't left me alone." She offers her hands to him. "May I?"

Hesitant at first, he relents and gives a small nod. Wanda puts her palms on the sides of his head and lets the memories engulf both him and her.

* * *

_"Muum!" a loud thunder is heard from outside and a lightning is showing through the window as a scaried 5-year old Tony Stark runs to his mother in the living room._

_The woman is smiling fondly at her only son, as he falls on her and grabs her skirts. "What is it, my love?"_

_"Thunder. Lightning." he wails pitifully, his lips pouting. "It's scary."_

_"Are you afraid of thunders, Tony? Come here."_

_The little boy climbs eagerly in her embrace and settles himself, only to hear another thunder and curl himself in his mother's arms terrified, a few tears streaming down his chubby cheeks._

_"Don't be afraid, my star." Maria Stark's voice is soothing and tender, full of love as she looks her little boy and caresses his messy hair. "I will always protect you. I will always be by your side. Even when I'm old and grey, I will never leave your side."_

_Tony looks hopefully at his beloved mother. "Promise?"_

_Maria kisses his forehead and holds him closer. "Promise."_

* * *

When Wanda lets her hands fall from Tony's face, rivers of tears are flowing on both their faces. 

"Thank you, Wanda." His voice is hoarse from all the crying. "I-I didn't even remember that night. I didn't know I still have this memory. Thank you for reminding me."

"I hope it helped you."

Tony lets a small smile. "It certainly has."

* * *

They are having their breakfast together the morning after, the first time Tony accompanies her. They are chatting for everything and nothing, mainly discussing Wanda's training and Tony's daily schedule.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. suddenly interrupts them. "Natasha Romanoff is waiting for you outside, boss. Says it's a matter of urgency."

They look at each other, confused and worried at the same time. "What is happening?"

"I guess we will learn soon."

Tony lets Natasha enter after a while and the redhead strides in the room, a look on her face that foreshadows nothing good.

"Tony, Wanda. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross has called the Avengers and their allies in the White House. United Nations are preparing to pass an accord that will allow them to oversee and control the team."

 _Oh my God._


	4. WANDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The division of the Avengers and the Civil War.

_This is not going to end well._

Everyone is on edge, their nerves so palpable that they could make the White House explode. 

_And why shouldn't **you** feel worried? Aren't you responsible for what happened at Sokovia,too?_

The Sokovia Accords are now a reality, either they like it or not.

Tony and she have openly supported the oversight, aknowledging their respective roles in Ultron's creation and Sokovia's devastation. It's plain obvious that Tony still feels extremely guilty about his actions, and she shares the sentiment. So far, Natasha, Rhodes and Vision have sided with Tony and signed their agreement.

Steve, on the other hand, openly disagrees with the UN and believes that no organisation has the right to control the Avengers. Seeing he is somehow the unofficial leader, he doesn't want to commit the whole team under a regime that he is almost certain will collapse, sooner or later. Barton is on his side, much like Wilson and Scott Lang, the Ant-Man.

"Mister Ross, can we have a moment please? We need to have a serious discussion. _As a team._ " Tony's tone towards the Secretary is serious,urgent. Implying that he is not exactly necessary.

Thaddeus Ross only nods and exits, closing the door behind him.

Steve speaks first, highly irritated with Tony. "Just because you created Ultron along with Wanda, it doesn't mean that you have the right to force your beliefs on the rest of us. **You** have to pay for your mistakes. And no one else."

"I forced nobody, Rogers. It's not personal, I have nothing against my teammates and you know it. I just want to take the responsibility for my actions, at least the major proportion. Wanda played her part,too. In an indirect way, we all were responsible, after she did her tricks to us. But here I am. I will sign the Accords, not because I think the government are cleverer than us, but because we need to be _controlled somehow._ We can't just barg into a country, blast buildings and inadvertedly kill innocents. And personally, I have ran out of excuses. Yes, we are the good guys. However, we can't do as we please. Someone has to oversee us and control our actions in the battlefield. I didn't make anyone sign the blasted papers, Cap. I'm just saying I will do it, along with Wanda, Nat, Rhodey and Vision. Besides, you too need to take responsibility for your actions while searching for the Winter Soldier."

Steve purses his lips, obviously dissatisfied that Tony has him cornered once more. It is gradually growing more and more interesting for her to observe their interactions. Tony, first and foremost the voice of logic and balance. Rogers is all impulse and action, without a previous careful and rational assessment. They are both heroes in their own way, but they have reached the point they finally understand their personalities are keeping them apart and preventing them from presenting a united front to the public. Or Thaddeus Ross, in this case.

"Is this all about me, Tony? Yes, I have to admit that chasing Bucky was pretty stupid. We needed to find him and stop him,though. He is brainwashed, controlled by Hydra. And who knows if they have created more soldiers like him. This...This responsibility, this job if you see it that way...We try our best to save people. As many as we can. I admit that didn't go well with Sokovia, and we didn't manage to save everyone. But if we don't have the absolute freedom to intervene whenever our aid is needed, if we have to wait for governmental permission, the next time... We may arrive too late to save anyone. Let alone do our job efficiently. Do you really trust the governement, Tony?"

"I would feel safer if I were thrown in a pool full of piranhas and white sharks, than being in the Oval Office, chatting with the President. My conscience doesn't allow me to disagree with this, though. Sokovia is exactly the case where the Avengers proved they can leave a complete mess behind them. I will do everything in my power to never let a second Sokovia happen."

Steve sighs defeated. "Seems we wil never agree on this. You made your decisions, I made mine. I won't sign the Accords, Tony. I can't."

Tony looks pained. "I hope you do understand that I can't protect you if you ever go rogue. Even my connections don't reach that far. Please, Rogers. I know you have an inclination to attract troubles wherever you go, but try to stay out of fights for a while. At least until I can find a way to convince the UN to cancel the Accords. And for Christ's sake, don't look for Barnes again."

A flash of guilt passes across Steve's face, and she can't help but feel intrigued. _Why is he reacting like this?_

Determined to find an answer, she invades his mind as Steve and Tony continue their conversation. She tunes out, completely focusing on her task. _Let's see what has set you on edge about Barnes, Captain America._

Her blood freezes in her veins when she discovers what Rogers has been trying to hide from Tony. Pretty much from every Avenger, to be exact.

_Howard and Maria Stark._

_A car._

_The Winter Soldier._

"Tony." It's the second time she speaks during this meeting, after she listed her reasons for signing the Accords. "I'd like to have a private conversation with Mr. Rogers. For Sokovia. It's a matter of urgency."

Tony seems worried with the look on her face. "Wanda, has anything happened? What is wrong?"

"It's something that considers Cap a great deal. Thus, we have to be alone. I would like the rest of the team to exit the room and wait outside for a while, if this is not too much to ask."

* * *

When everyone is out, Wanda turns her attention to Rogers, her power gathering in her hands. She tries to control both them and her rage.

"Wanda, what is wrong? Have you seen anything?"

"I should be asking this question to you, Captain America. Do you have anything to share with us about your former childhood friend?"

"I-I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Cut the crap, Rogers. He is the one who murdered Tony's parents. Howard and Maria. And you know this for two years. Don't you think that Tony deserves to know?"

All color drains from his face, as he realises she has read his mind. "I have my reasons. It would destroy the team, Wanda. Tony..."

"It would destroy nobody. On the contrary. If you had told Tony, if you had been open and sincere with him, he would have no reason to turn against you, or any other member of the team. Tony may be a lot of things, but he is not vindictive. He wouldn't do you any harm and you know it."

"He would chase Bucky, Wanda. Would I be able to stop him then? I did it for the team, but also for my friend. I thought you could understand my motives, seeing you have only recently lost your brother."

Her voice grows menacing as she approaches him, making him take some steps back. " _Don't you dare._ Don't you dare compare your murderer of a friend to my brother. Pietro was nothing like Barnes. You have the audacity to call him friend, after everything he has done. Is Tony not your friend? Hasn't he saved you in the battlefield? Hasn't he shared with you his home? _Was Howard Stark not your friend?_ He was one of the people that made you what you are, Rogers. He helped with the experiments, he gave you your shield. Do all of these mean shit to you? Just to protect a brainwashed criminal?"

His eyes grow hard as he approaches her. "Don't play the innocent ladybug, Wanda. Do you forget you are the second person responsible for Ultron and Sokovia?"

"No, I don't. But I don't parade around with a flag and a hero status, preaching morality and high standards everyone should abide by. I have been evil, I have been vindictive, I have been the villain for quite a while. But I don't have double morality standards. I don't change my beliefs everytime it suits me. Nor I betray people's trust in the worst way possible. I am who I am. And I never made any attempt to hide it."

"This is all about Tony, isn't it?" Rogers' voice has grown malicious and foreshadows nothing good. "Seriously, Wanda. You make a piss poor attempt at hiding your feelings. Do you really think nobody has noticed your little infatuation? Only Tony seems to be oblivious. You have fallen in love with him, just because he has taken you into his house, fed you and given you a new citizenship. Pathetic."

"You bastard..."

"Are you so naive to believe that he will ever turn his head to notice you? At least Potts, no matter how much irritating she was, had something to offer him. You are nothing. You have no name, no education, no fortune. Nothing. A girl of inferior birth, a witch, a mutant. The woman who tried to kill him not so long ago. And the list goes on..."

Wanda lifts him on the air, her powers choking him. Every vicious word feels like a knife to her heart. At least Rogers had the guts to tell her in her face the truth she didn't want to admit. That she will never be worthy of Tony.

"My feelings for Tony are none of your business. He may ignore me for the rest of his life, or he may not. I don't care. It hurts as hell, and I will be devastated if I ever see him with another woman, but I will accept it. _Because I respect him. Because he is my friend, my savior._ Because he has given everything for me on his own free will. And I will protect him until my last breath."

Without another word, she drops him on the floor. He breathes heavily, trying to regain the lost air.

"Two months. I give you precisely two months to tell him the truth about his parents. Fail to comply, and he will learn it from me. This is your last chance, Rogers. Don't disappoint me. _Don't disappoint Tony."_

* * *

When the conference is over, the Avengers are still divided. Everyone leaves the room silent, contemplating what this means for the team in the future.

On the way home, Tony seems lost in his own thoughts. She makes no attempt to read his mind. Never again. This man has given her everything. It would be a huge ingratitude of her not to respect the privacy of his thoughts.

"Wanda..." His voice is hesitant, low. "If it comes to that...If they ever go rogue and we need to fight them, you have no obligation to help me take them down. Not if you don't want to."

"But,Tony! You will need each and everyone of us! You have protected me for so long..."

"I don't want you to get involved into a fight you may regret later. We are still the Avengers, no matter what the UN say. You have the right to stay neutral. This is not about you, I am afraid. This is clearly between me and Cap. I won't let you involved or,even worse, get hurt if a fight occurs."

" _You_ are the Avengers, you mean. I am no Avenger. I can do as I see fit."

He smiles and gets some papers from a hidden locker. "Take a look."

_The UN, The US Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross and the team "Avengers" consisted of:_

_Steve Rogers, Anthony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton_

_Hereby verify that_

**_WANDA MAXIMOFF, ALSO KNOWN AS "SCARLET WITCH"_ **

_Is from this day and until she resigns an official member of the international team "Avengers"._

_Miss Maximoff's request for the USA citizenship is also verified from today, seeing her birth country, Sokovia, took her former citizenship and has declared her a war criminal, also banning her from the State and threatening her with the death penalty, shall she ever return to Sokovia._

_The UN has also recognised the new Avengers Colonel James Rhodes, Peter Parker and Vision._

Her eyes water as she is holding on the papers for dear life. "Tony...I don't know what to say..."

"Don't mention it. You had to become a member of the team, if we wanted to keep you safe. That bastard Ross suggested you and Vision had no rights to legal protection, because you were not members of the team. Seems the 8 month deadline has been thrown out of the window." He finishes and winks at her, making her blush furiously.

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me. How will I ever be able to repay you?"

"You don't have to. All I ask of you is to be honest with me. Apparently, I didn't know my team as well as I thought I did. It became obvious today. You have..." he sighs, seeming hesitant. "You have become very important to me,Wanda. You have succeeded in something that almost everyone else failed at. You understand me, and you respect me not because of my name or my wealth, but because you have seen me. _The real me._ Honestly, it's more than I hoped for when I took you in my home. But I am grateful. Universe, God, call it whatever you want, sent me a friend. And I intend to keep you."

She scoffs playfully. "I guess I have no say in this."

"Nope. You are trapped, Miss."

They laugh, and she can't help but notice how his face becomes even more beautiful when he laughs. He seems carefree, free from all the burdens he has been carrying for years. And she hasn't felt more in love with someone, as in this moment, in Tony Stark's ridiculously luxurious car, hearing him laugh like a little boy and seeing his eyes shining.

_I am in love with you, Tony Stark._

* * *

Not a week has passed, and the UN representatives travel to Vienna, to ratify the Accords.

A bomb destroys the building, killing several people. King T'Chaka of Wakanda included.

The security footage indicates Bucky Barnes as the bomber.

* * *

"Oh God..."

"Tony, what is it?"

"It wasn't Barnes. Rogers has just called me. Helmut Zemo was the bomber. He has also stolen a book that contains the words triggering Barnes' brainwashing. Cap managed to stop Barnes and get him out of his trance. When he woke up, he told them about Vienna and the hidden Siberian HYDRA base. Apparently, we have to deal with more shit. There are more brainwashed Winter Soldiers, kept in cryogenic stasis. Zemo wants to get access to the base and unleash them to the world."

"And Captain? What is he intending to do?"

Tony smiles sadly, a smile of resignation. "He wants to chase Zemo. Without authorization."

Wanda can't help but feel pain for Tony's dilemma. "What are _we_ going to do?"

"If the UN gives the order? We will have to stop them."

"I'll come with you."

He looks at her, staying silent for a moment. "You don't have to do this."

"I don't. But I want to."

* * *

Natasha eventually let Rogers and Barnes escape, fleeing to exile. The rest of Cap's team are arrested and detained at the Raft prison.

But Rhodes...

_Poor Tony._

Tony was absolutely devastated when Vision accidentally shot Rhodey instead of Wilson. She and Vision had been working together to take Wilson down, but Vision missed his target and shot Rhodes' armor instead, which caused Rhodes to crush on the ground. He is partially paralyzed.

"We have a last chance, Wanda. I have to convince Cap and Barnes to leave the country in secret, and I will cover their departure to the authorities. As long as they leave Zemo for us."

She doesn't know why, but a sense of dread fills her.

* * *

Tony has gone alone into the HYDRA base, while she is guarding the perimeter from any enemies. She is also following Tony, ensuring he is safe during his meeting with Cap and Barnes.

Then hell breaks loose, as Zemo appears. He reveals that he has killed all the brainwashed soldiers. His real intention was to destroy the Avengers from the inside and avenge his family's death at Sokovia. He had been one of the countless victims of Ultron.

Prince T'Challa arrests him and tries to get him to the authorities, but the cruel man hasn't said his last word. Smiling sinisterly at Tony, he throws a tablet at his feet.

"There is a video in there, Stark. Hope you enjoy it."

* * *

"It wasn't him, Tony! HYDRA had total control of his mind!"

"MOVE!"

"IT WASN'T HIM!"

"OUT OF MY WAY, ROGERS! HE KILLED MY PARENTS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO DO NOTHING?"

"Please, Tony, calm down! He had no control on his actions! I was devestated when I learnt it,too, Howard was my friend, but..."

"What..." Tony's voice is barely louder than a whisper, and only then Rogers realises what he has let slip from his mouth. "What did you say?"

Silence.

"Did you know?"

"I-I didn't know it was him..."

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?"

"Yes. I have known for two years."

_It's time to intervene._

* * *

When she arrives, she is almost too late. Cap has destroyed Tony's arc reactor and thus his armor, while Barnes has lost his robotic arm. Barnes and Rogers are ready to leave.

"You don't deserve that shield! My father made it for you!"

Rogers looks at his famous shield and throws it at Tony. "Take it. All yours. You may give it someone else, you know. Maybe you can give it to that bitch you call a friend."

"Shut up, Rogers." She is reading his mind and can see what he wants to say next.

"...although I don't see that happening, seeing she has..."

Before he can utter another word, Wanda strikes him with a powerful blast of energy, knocking him unconscious. Barnes tries to retrieve his gun and fight back, but she approaches him with her arms raised.

"Wanda, leave! Now!" Tony is beyond exhausted and practically useless now, without his armor. She is sensing his pain and discomfort. He has broken a few ribs, the skin above his left eyebrow is slashed and bleeding, but he still tries to protect her. "The rat may kill you, he will stop at nothing."

"No, he won't. Besides, I don't intend to hurt him." Barnes looks like a scared child as she puts her palms on his temples. "Trust me. You will be thanking me afterwards."

It takes many minutes to break the mental barriers his brain has built all those years, the man screaming and thrashing on the ground in pain. "STOP IT! STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

She doesn't stop. Slowly, methodically, she breaks all his resistances and reaches into the inner parts of his brain. Where the damage from all those years of brainwashing is hidden.

Wanda channels every bit of power she has, shrinking the damage. When it has become so small it's insignificant, she dissolves it once and for all.

Barnes stops screaming and looks at her incredulously. "What...what have you done?"

"I cured you. You are free. No one will be able to control you ever again."

He shakes his head, unable to believe it. He searches in his pockets and takes a crumbled piece of paper. "Here are some of the trigger words. Try one."

She takes the paper and reads the words. "White Wolf."

Nothing.

Seconds pass and still, no reaction from Barnes. No sign of activating the brainwashing.

Tears start leaking from the soldier's eyes. "You...you did it. You saved me."

"Yes, I did. My magnanimity is limited, however. Take your sorry arse from here. And Rogers,too. If you dare come close to Tony again, it will be the last day you will see the sun rise."

Gulping audibly, he nods and grabs an unconscious Rogers from the ground. Before he leaves, Barnes turns to Tony, who has now divested himself of his armor and sits on the ground, breathing through his teeth as his broken ribs are torturing him.

"For what is worth, I am so sorry, Stark. I know an apology won't bring them back, but it wasn't me. I never wanted to kill innocents."

"Get lost, Barnes." Tony's voice is trembling. "And tell Cap, since he values you as a friend more than he ever did me, that I don't want to hear from him ever again. Ah, and take the shield,too. Just to remind him who made him Captain America."

Barnes picks up the shield, albeit with great difficulty, and exits the destroyed room.

Only when he has left the building, Tony lets himself. A strangled sob escapes his chest. And then another. And another one. Endless sobs, as he cries for his dissolved team, his friends who betrayed him, his parents, his lost innocence.

Wanda falls on the ground by his side and hugs him, unable to control her own tears. His pain is her own now, as he holds on her like she is his lifebuoy.

His breaths soon come out short and erratic, he is visibly struggling to cope with what they have done. What he has done, and what he has lost.

_Panic attack._

"Tony, hey, listen to me." She takes his head in her palms and lets her powers soothe him, as he is struggling to breathe properly. "Breathe with me. In,and out. In, and out. In, and out."

She keeps repeating that mantra for approximately a minute, while she is unleashing all his happy memories to help him get through the panic attack. Gradually, he calms down. His tearful eyes focus on her, confused and scared.

"You're okay. It's okay. We'll deal with this together. I won't let you fight on your own. I'll stand by you. _Together._ "

He blinks. "Promise?"

She nods, tears filling her eyes once again as she remembers his question to his mother from that vision, so many years ago.

"Promise. Let's go home, Tony. Let's go to our home."


	5. TONY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony struggles with the aftermath of the Civil War and Wanda accidentally drops a major bomb.

_Emptiness. Numbness._

If it weren't for the acute physical pain, he could easily consider himself dead.

In a sense, he is.

The road back to America was nothing short of painful. Wanda managed to heal all his broken ribs and the deep slashes, but not the wounds of his heart. 

_It seems like a never-ending cycle, doesn't it? You trust the wrong people, they pretend to be your allies for a while, they betray you._

_Over and over and over again._

Tony still feels Wanda's lingering stare on him, tender and worried. The young woman refused to leave his side during the long,arduous journey, trying her best to soothe him with happy visions from his past.

Up until now, nothing has worked. 

It's not her fault. Perhaps it's him. Tony Stark. Way too broken to be repaired, way too haunted, used and betrayed so many times that he doesn't know who he is anymore.

* * *

When they finally return home, Wanda grabs his hand softly, worry and pain in her voice.

"Please, Tony. Please, let me help you. Let me share this burden with you. I told you, we'll do this together. Just... _Let me in."_

"Leave." His voice sounds weak in his own ears, nothing but a low whisper. "Leave, before I have the chance to destroy you,too."

"Don't..." She is openly crying now, and he lifts his eyes on her, seeing the tears marring her beautiful cheeks. "Don't say that. You-you are nothing like them."

He leaves her company and her warmth, heading for his room to have a much needed shower. Perhaps he will manage to wash his demons away, along with the dried blood and grime.

Her muffled sobs as he walked away from her haunt him every night for the next week.

* * *

Wanda doesn't go away, and Tony doesn't feel any better. He has work to do,though. He has a purpose.

_Rhodey must walk again._

So he closes himself in his lab, working frantically day and night to prepare exoskeletal leg braces that will allow Rhodey to walk again. He only gets out of the lab to eat and take showers. He doesn't even bother to sleep on a bed anymore. At least the cold floor makes him shiver. Makes him feel _alive._ The coldness that slips through his skin is more than welcome. Anything else than emptiness.

One night, he hears Wanda opening the door. She hesitantly stands at the entrance for a while, before she sighs.

"The reason I told the team to get out of the room in that conference at the White House...I searched Rogers' mind and saw he knew about your parents and Barnes. I promised not to tell anything for two months, as long as he told you the truth first. I had never imagined there would be a war inside our ranks, let alone that Rogers would defend that pathetic excuse of a man instead of you. I thought...I truly believed he would respect your friendship and your trust. I was wrong."

He says nothing, as he is slowly processing what she has just said. She pauses and continues. "It's completely understandable if you are mad with me for keeping this from you. If my presence here becomes unbearable, I will leave your house in the next two days. Just...I want you to know that I didn't do anything deliberately. I sincerely thought this was the best solution."

She walks out of his lab and closes the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts once more.

* * *

He should be pissed with her. _He should be._

Surprisingly, he isn't.

He can't find it in him to feel angry with Wanda. The young woman has become a new constant in his life recently. A calming presence, an unexpected ally. She had always been honest with him, except for Rogers' dirty secret. But then again, she only kept silent because she made him promise he would reveal the truth as soon as possible. She didn't do it for selfish reasons.

And the mere thought that she had been searching his former teammate's mind, just to keep Tony himself safe... It warms his heart.

_Wanda Maximoff. A mystery of her own._

Wanda has been nothing but supportive to his every decision and plan. She has been obedient from the very first moment he took her in his house. She hasn't caused troubles, not even once. She is eager to learn and practise with her powers.

And her behavior towards him...

This is another enigma Tony can't solve. The fierce, unyielding woman is shy and reserved around him, blushing furiously every time they touch or he praises her efforts. She defends him passionately in front of others, she has forgiven him for her family's deaths and Sokovia altogether. Her eyes are shining happily every time they work together at Avengers' team practise, she always makes sure to cover him and she is genuinely excited with the inventions he has provided her with, to control her powers. She accompanied him in both his clashes with Rogers and she refuses to leave his side, even if he feels like a totally hopeless case.

_Have I been blind for so long? Could she be in love with me?_

_Impossible. Ridiculous._

_But all those little daily interactions, all those signs..._

For the first time after Siberia, he feels something else,apart from numbness. 

_Confusion._

All he knows is that he doesn't want Wanda to leave.

* * *

The next morning, Tony goes upstairs to join Wanda for breakfast. She gasps when she sees him, her blue eyes widening.

_Since when did you start noticing her eye color?_

"You have no reason to apologise to me. You did nothing wrong.Even if you knew about my parents, it still remained Rogers' secret, not yours. And I don't want you to leave. Unless you want it, of course."

Suddenly, the thought of Wanda leaving is unbearable.

She shakes her head. "I won't leave. I gave you a promise and I intend to keep it. _**Together**_."

They have their breakfast together in silence, but it's not uncomfortable anymore. And he doesn't miss the faint smile that has formed on her lips and firmly stayed on them for quite a while.

* * *

He finishes Rhodey's leg braces exactly a month after he started working on them. It quickly becomes one of the best days in his entire life, when he sees his best friend walking again.

Only to have it spoiled by a message from Rogers later.

He informs him they have escaped from the Raft and go to Wakanda, where Prince T'Challa has granted them asylum.

Tony doesn't give a fuck anymore, but he doesn't find it in him to inform Ross. 

He leaves them be.

* * *

Tony has finally found the courage to exit the lab and behave like a normal person again. The recent events still hurt as hell, but he has understood he has to move on.

He tries to build a stronger relationship with Wanda, to show her his gratitude for her unconditional support, friendship and faithfulness. They go to the cinema and the theatre, they visit museums, they dine at fine restaurants, they even go on a two-day trip at the Grand Canyon, and then another one at the Niagara waterfalls. 

She blushes and stutters adorably, saying he doesn't have to.

He openly disagrees.

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS AFTER CIVIL WAR**

He wakes up abruptly from his sleep, gasping for air as he tries to calm down and push his nightmares at the back of his tortured mind.

He takes a look outside the window and sighs. _Thunders and rain._ Just the perfect combination to trigger his worst nightmares.

Knowing very well there is no chance he will manage to fall asleep again, Tony takes off his shirt and walks straight into the shower, opening the large faucet above him and sitting down, the icy cold water falling mercilessly on his half-naked body. 

He has dreamed of his parents again. Their deaths. As he saw it from that horrible video Zemo had prepared for him. Soon enough, his warm tears mix with the cold water on his cheeks.

_I always like walking in the rain, so no one can see me crying._

_Hmm...who said that? Charlie Chaplin, I think._

_Yes. Charlie Chaplin._

He loses track of time, but apparently he has been sitting for quite long, because Wanda walks in the bathroom and gets startled.

"Tony! My goodness! What are you doing here? Why are you sitting under the shower? You will freeze!"

Tony gives her no response at first, but he relents, seeing her so worried about his wellbeing. "I will leave in a while. I just had a nightmare."

She eyes him suspiciously. "Okay, then." And then, out of nowhere, she steps into the shower and sits down by his side, the cold water hitting her as well.

"What are you doing?!"

"Something tells me you won't leave this shower any time soon. So, I will stay with you and make sure you won't be here for too long."

"You are a weird woman, Wanda Maximoff."

"Says so the billionaire genius who graduated summa cum laude from MIT at 17."

Tony laughs a little and relaxes. "Helpless weirdos, both of us."

They stay silent for some minutes, the only sounds coming from the water falling on them and the thunders raging outside.

"Am I that bad, Wanda? Am I really helpless?"

"What do you mean?"

He turns and looks at her in the eye. "Why does nobody want to stay by my side? Why does everyone leave me after a while? Why does everybody want to take something from me, and kick me afterwards like a stray dog? Do I deserve so little?"

"How can you say that? You have Rhodey, you have Happy, you have me! And, and Vision, and that spider boy, no spider-guy...Ehm..."

"Spiderman."

"Yes! Spiderman! Well, my point is, you have all of us! You are not alone, Tony."

"My life indicates the complete opposite. Everyone exploits me,everyone wants to steal something from me." The tears come back in full force, and Tony makes no attempt to stop them now. He doesn't feel the need to hide from her. "Everyone _takes._ My trust, my foolishness, my money, my resources. They are thieves. They steal. First they smile, and then they steal. There is that poem... _They came, disguised as friends/ countless times my enemies._ You'd think I had taken my lesson up until now. Seems I haven't. I fall from trap to trap, like the mouse gets fooled by the piece of cheese and doesn't see the mousetrap, wide open and ready to choke it to death. Maybe I deserve it, maybe I don't. But I am tired. _So fucking tired, Wanda._ I am sick and tired of all these betrayals. I am tired of always watching my back, because apparently even my own shadown may turn against me. I am tired. _I just want peace._ I look for it at all the wrong places, though."

Without realising it at first, he falls on his side and his head rests on her legs. Only when her slender fingers start caressing his scalp, Tony sees where he has lied on. 

"No one is interested to know Tony. The real Tony. All they see is Stark."

None of them talks for a while, until Wanda's deep sigh breaks the eerie silence.

Her voice is barely louder than a murmur. "Why are you looking at all the wrong places, Tony? Look at me. I'm right here. Right in front of you. I love you, Tony."

He stands up abruptly, as if he has been shot by electric current. Suspecting of something is one thing, hearing it out loud is another matter.

_I love you._

_I love you..._

Wanda stands up,too, a confused look on her face. "What's going on? Why did you stand up so suddenly?"

"Are you kidding me? Did you hear what you have just said?"

Her eyes widen. "I said nothing! I had been just thinking to myself, and..."

Horror fills her features, as she is slowly realising what she has accidentally revealed.

_She thought she had remained silent. She didn't even realise she was speaking out loud._

Wanda's eyes are desperate as she takes his hands in hers. "Tony, please, let me explain..."

Without another word, Tony storms out of the shower and grabs his car keys from the living room, heading towards the door.

"Tony, wait!"

It's the last thing he hears as he walks to the garage, turns the car on and drives away from his house like a maniac.

_Away from her._

* * *

He has been driving for hours, but it's still night. He finally stops at a secluded spot somewhere that looks like a cliff.

Tony gets out of the car, the heavy rain hitting him hard. He walks to the edge of the cliff and simply stands there, threading his fingers inside his hair.

_I love you, Tony._

_I love you._

The truth he has been denying for so long, the truth he has been trying to suppress, is finally crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

_You are in love with her,too._

_You love Wanda._

_You love her._


	6. TONY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Wanda give in to their mutual feelings.

Hours upon hours he has been sitting in the rain, on that cliff. Hours upon hours, struggling to explain logically his newfound feelings about Wanda. Trying to decipher when and how he fell in love with her.

_But some things can not be explained logically. You should have known that by now._

_The heart wants what it wants._

It can't be. It simply can't be. Wanda Maximoff _can't_ be in love with him. He was the reason her family died, she and her brother hated him. How did she fall in love with him, in such a short time span?

_What has she seen in me that made her love me?_

Sighing, Tony sits on the car hood and looks at his watch. 4:00 a.m. Darkness still, but a new day has begun.

_How will I go back to Wanda? How will I face her? Have I hurt her? How could I possibly explain properly my own feelings?_

He doesn't wonder for much longer. A crack sounds behind him and Tony turns around startled.

It's Wanda, standing in the rain, just a little behind the car. 

_God, she has never looked so beautiful._

Her chestnut hair are still wet from the shower, and now due to the heavy rain. She wears her favourite red leather coat and a pair of black jeans. Her arms are firmly planted on her sides, but he can see they are shaking. And her eyes...God, her eyes... So sad and worried at the same time, he feels like he will be crushed under their weight. 

He can't look her in the eye. He feels so ashamed about his reaction earlier, he really doesn't know how he will make it up to her. All he can do is lower his head.

Until she solves his problem for him.

"I didn't know the idea of me loving you was so abhorrent. Sure, I had expected disbelief, or even you to laugh at my expense. Not this. You grabbed the keys and disappeared like I was chasing you down to kill you!" Her voice grows more desperate with each word that comes out of her mouth, and Tony can't bare not to look at her anymore.

Her eyes are carrying a million emotions. Pain from his rejection, anger, sadness, desperation.

Love.

_Perhaps you shouldn't look at her, after all._

_I must end this. Once and for all. She deserves so much better than me. She is so young..._

"You can't be serious, Wanda." He sounds resigned even in his own ears as he slowly approaches her. "You can't be in love with me. Seven months ago, you were ready to kill me. How can you say that? It's...This isn't love. It's just a passing fancy, a crush. You will get over it soon."

"You're wrong. I love you, Tony. And I love you because I know _you._ The real you. I see you for Tony, not for Stark."

The repetition of their prior conversation catches him in surprise. "How do you know me? How can you possibly know who I am? That requires..."

_No. No, she didn't do it._

_Has she...?_

_But-but when? How?_

_How much does she know?_

Wanda lowers her head, her fingers nervously fidgeting with her coat. "I read your mind at Sokovia. Since you had been my primary target for years, I had to know more about you. I...I had to know for sure if you were the monster I thought you to be. So, I searched. I knocked you unconscious for a while and...I saw everything. I saw your life from its very beginning, until that day. And I saw Tony. I saw the wonderful, fragile man you have been trying so hard to hide from the others. I saw a man thirsty to love and be loved. I saw _a good man._ And during all these months, after everything you have done for me, your unconditional support and friendship, your invaluable help with my powers... I just couldn't. I can't even pretend anymore. Even Rogers saw behind my mask, for fuck's sake, and he must be the most dense man I've ever met. I know you, Tony. Don't ever doubt for my love. Because I have seen you. _I see you."_

Tony stands speechless across her, her passionate speech rendering him unable to form a rational thought in his mind. Until he recalls her first words.

_I read your mind at Sokovia. I had to know more about you. I saw everything. I saw a man thirsty to love and be loved._

Rage and pain are vanquishing any other thought as he grabs Wanda by her arm and brings her closer to him. " _How dare you._ How dare you see my inner thoughts, my memories. _My whole fucking life!_ What do you think I am? A project? _Oh, Tony Stark, the poor man who needs to be saved!_ I am not a fucking experiment, Maximoff. I am not your toy. That's why you stayed with me? That's why you think you love me?!"

Wanda seems terrified as she is trying to escape his hold. "No! I swear, it's not like this! Yes, at first you fascinated me, your memories made me want to know you better. But I had no ulterior motives! I fell in love with you because I got to know you better..."

"Is it all about the protection I offered you? Because if this is your issue, you don't have to pretend you love me. You don't have to stay by my side because you feel obligated to do so."

"For fuck's sake, Tony! I have just told you I loved you because of how you treated me, because you have risked everything for me, because you are such a good man, because you have such a kind, generous soul that I couldn't resist you. I have just told you I love you for all these amazing things you are, and you still think I am doing this out of obligation, or because I am intrigued by your memories?"

"You don't love me. Not really. You love a shadow. You love the man you think I am. Once this little crush fades, you will remember the man you used to hate. You will leave. Just like everyone else did. Sooner or later, you will come to your senses."

He expected everything, but not the hard slap that lands on his cheek. And certainly not the uncontrollable sobs that follow right after the said slap.

"YOU IDIOT!" Wanda is trembling like a leaf, trying to suppress her tears. "I have been trying to tell you I love you, I have been trying to show you my love all along! I fell in love with you from the moment you defended me in front of the Avengers, if that's what you need to know. Everything I have done until today...It's-It's all for _you!_ I am trying to control my powers because I would rather die than hurt you, I signed the Accords because I didn't want to leave you defenseless against Rogers, I stayed with you because I trust you more than anyone else! I love you, Tony. I have loved you for so long." Her voice is small, vulnerable, scared as she approaches him again. "What do you want me to do to prove it?"

* * *

Her tearful eyes, so full of love and devotion, are enough to rip his heart out of his chest. She may be the one who reads minds, but at the moment he is the one who can see right through her. 

_She isn't lying. She...She really loves me._

But then again, the fact that she read his mind...It hurts. If she knows what he is, what he has done...

The sudden realisation hits him like an avalanche. _Hasn't she showed you how much she loves you? In her own shy and quiet way,yes, but she has..._

Tony steps back as he is now reassessing her actions from a new perspective, revisiting his memories with her, from the moment they met to the most recent events.

_Her hesitation to hurt him further in the battlefield after she had read his mind._

_Her look of curiosity when she and Pietro had visited them at his house, at the room where Tony and Bruce had made Vision._

_Her constant staring while he had been arguing with Rogers about her joining the Avengers._

_Her brutal honesty, the very fact she never tried to hide from him._

_That first sleepless night they shared together, drinking tea. Her apology, her kind words, reminding of him he is only human, after all._

_Her cheeks blushing, her adorable stuttering when he gave her the platinum silicide gloves._

_Vision snorting and saying she has picked a very interesting memory, looking pointedly at him._

_Wanda showing him his long forgotten memory with his mother, helping him with his nightmares._

_Wanda reading Rogers' mind and discovering the truth about his parents. On her own free will._

_Their clash with the rest of the Avengers. How she never left his side, how she refused to leave him alone, how fiercely she protected him, how she knocked out Rogers and cured Barnes, just to ensure he was safe from them._

_Her tears when Tony bluntly told her to leave._

_Wanda trying to help him cope with the civil war. Reminding him he has so many loyal friends, so many people he can rely upon._

_Wanda staying with him under the shower, refusing to leave until he leaves too._

_Caressing his hair._

_Unknowningly telling him she loves him._

* * *

His heart feels like it's ready to explode, his usually carefully organised mind has abandoned him. All he knows is the woman standing in front of him. The woman who has defied everyone and everything to stand by his side. The shy woman who preferred actions rather than words to prove her love...

The woman _he loves_.

Slowly but steadily, Tony approaches her, fearing that his legs will soon give out if he doesn't act quickly. He lifts his hands and caresses her cheeks affectionately, almost afraid she will dissolve like smoke if he rushes to touch her. Wanda doesn't disappear, though. She is real. _So real._

He can feel the warmth underneath her skin, the softness of it. He can see her gorgeous eyes, open and sincere as she melts under his touch. He can almost hear her heartbeat, frantic and uncontrollable, much like his own. He can smell her sweet scent, vanilla and musk and rain and tears.

_He can feel **her.**_

"Nothing." His voice is tender and soft, full of awe. "You have to do nothing to prove your love for me. I know. I see it now."

She gifts him with her smile, a smile so bright, so full of happiness that could illuminate the black sky. "I love you, Tony. So much."

"Say it again. God, please, say it again."

"I love you."

Tony swallows a sob and lets his forehead rest on hers. "As I love you."

She looks him in the eye, a million unspoken feelings passing between them. Her eyes are blazing, her love and desire engulfing him like a hot summer noon. 

And when her lips touch his, it's like he is diving into a pool of lava.

Wanda desperately clungs on him, her fists grabbing the hair on his neck, her body glued to his. They open their mouths at the same time and a tortured groan escapes his mouth as he grabs her by her waist. 

Everything else around them fades as they lose themselves into their kisses. Tony steps back to take a breath after a while, and her mere sight is enough to set his body on fire.

Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes are switching between blue and red, the telltale of her trying to control her powers. Her hair is mussed from his greedy hands, her plump lips red and bruised. And he is absolutely certain he looks the same.

* * *

He has barely managed to unlock the door when they finally arrive at home, his fingers and his whole body trembling, and Wanda throws him on a wall and kisses him hungrily. Her hands explore his half-naked body, as they forge a path of fire from his neck to his waist. Every touch is an exquisite torture.

"Happy always taunted me that I would find a woman who would be my exact opposite, you know.",he whispers as he is divesting her of her coat and her jumper, leaving her only in her bra. Their shoes and jeans are next, both fumbling with the zippers and finally managing to kick the shoes away and drag the jeans down. " _Tony, your woman will be like a cup of tea. Tasteful, clean. Expected and boring."_

Wanda wets her lips with her tongue and pulls him closer. Two or three more movements, and they will be completely naked. "And what am I?"

" _Absinthe_. Fiery. Intoxicating. Addictive."

"Some would say addiction is bad."

"And who told you I want to be good?"

* * *

Tony carries Wanda to his bedroom and drops her unceremoniously on the bed. She is looking at him straight in the eye, her breaths coming out short and erratic. She climbs off the bed and stands in front of him again. Then, she unclasps her bra and lets it fall on the floor, her knickers next in line as she pushes them down to her ankles and steps out of them.

His breath is caught in his throat as he observes the goddess in front of him. Alabaster skin, white as snow. Well-toned legs and abs. Long, slender arms. Long chestnut hair, cascading on her shoulders down to her waist. Round, full breasts, light brown nipples. 

_Gorgeous. And all mine._

A smirk plastered on his face, he drags his underwear down and stays totally naked in front of her. Judging from her eyes, she is more than satisfied with what she sees.

"Enjoying the view, aren't we, Maximoff?"

"As if you aren't ogling me all this time."

"What can I say? I can appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one."

Suddenly, she becomes shy and reserved once more, bringing her hands on her breasts to cover them. "I-What- I mean, I don't have... the experience you have. I have slept with only two men. What if...what if I disappoint you?"

_Shit._

He walks towards her and takes her into his embrace, tilting her chin upwards so she can't avoid looking at him. "Don't say that again. You have nothing in common with all the other women that passed from my bed."

"What about Pepper? You loved her, don't try to deny it."

"Yes, I did. Past tense. And not as much as I love you."

She still seems unsure,biting her lower lip.

Tony takes her palms and puts them on the sides of his head. "See, if you don't believe."

Wanda only smiles and removes her palms. "I don't need confirmation. What I want to say, is that...I am afraid I won't be _efficient."_

"Love, you have only given me some kisses and I am already hard as rock. Do you really think you won't satisfy me? Stop overthinking it. We are here now, together. Nothing else matters."

To prove his point and dissolve her worries and doubts, Tony leans down and kisses her softly, deliberately, while his fingers travel down on her body and roll her nipples. Wanda lets out a whine and arches her body towards him.

_You will be the death of me, Maximoff._

Growling, he lifts her in his arms and lies her on the bed, crawling on her and continuing his ministrations. She has melted like butter in his arms, whining and reciprocating his kisses with fervor.

Without ceasing rolling her nipples, Tony leaves her mouth and showers her neck with kisses. Her sweet skin, her intoxicating scent are driving him crazy as he is going lower and lower, his mouth kissing the valey between her breasts, her belly and...

"Well, well, this is interesting. When did you pierce your belly button?"

It's her turn to smirk at him. "I guess I was trying to rebel against my parents. It was that period of adolescence, somewhere between 15 and 17. I did it because I knew it would piss my mother."

"Born rebel, I see. This may prove useful later."

"Do you like it?"

"I fucking love it." Without another word, he keeps going down and nudges her legs to open.

She suddenly seems terrified. "No! Don't do this!"

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, I have done it to my boyfriend, but he didn't do it to me. He had said it's gross."

Tony scoffs. "Idiot. Anyway. What matters is what you want. If you don't give me permission, I won't go further. I guarantee you, though, if you let me, you will enjoy it."

Her cheeks are aflame again. "I-I...I want to try it."

"That's a good girl. Now, open your legs and relax. I'll do the rest."

Heistantly, she opens her legs, revealing to him her most intimate parts. The very knowledge she trusts him gives him a sense of responsibilty towards her. To make it as enjoyable as he can.

She is already slick, her arousal coating her folds and the little nub. He takes a long inhale, her smell engulfing him. His cock is twitching almost painfully at her delicious scent, but he is determined to ignore his own needs for now. Running out of patience, he gives a long, lazy lick on her slit before turning his attention to her clit and taking it into his mouth.

A shrill cry escapes Wanda's lips and her hands go into his hair, pulling at it. "God..."

"My name is Tony, dear." He grabs her thighs and holds them up, so she is spread wide open to him. He continues licking her and torturing her clit, making it swell and peak out.

By the sounds she is making and the way she is fisting his hair, almost ready to uproot it, he understands she won't last long. Tony doubles his efforts and she starts trembling under his mouth, her whines turning to screams.

"That's it. Come for me."

One, two,three, four more licks and she finds her orgasm, screaming so loudly his ears hurt. Her fluids cover his mouth and chin and he stands up from between her legs, satisfied with his work. His fingers gather some of her wetness and, when she opens her eyes again, he smirks at her. "Open your mouth and taste yourself."

Never letting her eyes off of him, she licks his fingers slowly, tasting her own fluids and moaning. The little sounds she makes are going straight to his cock.

"I think I like it."

Without giving him a warning, Wanda pins him down on the bed with her powers and climbs upon him. Her juices coat his cock and he groans, as she is standing right above him. 

"Now sit back and enjoy the show. And don't you dare touch me until I tell you."

Slowly and carefully, she descends on him, until she has engulfed him whole. Her wet, tight heat is almost enough to make him lose it and come like a 15-year-old virgin. 

"Wanda..." Her name comes out of his mouth like a prayer.

"Oh, Tony..." She puts her hands on his chest for support and starts moving, circling her hips and bouncing on him. 

Only then Tony understands what she meant about enjoying the show. As seconds pass, her body sweats, making her glisten under the dim light of the night sky. Her head is thrown back, her eyes shut from pleasure as she drains her euphoria from his body. Her breasts are jiggling as she moves up and down, her nipples are puckered, her hair is framing her face like a halo, and he can also see perfectly the spot where they are joined. It takes all of his willpower to resist touching her. His hands are fisting the sheets with sheer desperation, and she quickens the pace.

She is close, Tony can feel it. Her breaths are coming out uneven, her movements are losing their steady rhythm, her nails are scratching his chest. And he is close,too.

"Let me touch you, love. Let me help you come."

"Y-Yes. Yes, Tony, please, touch me..."

He quickly lifts himself and attacks her breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth and rolling the other. His tongue, teeth and fingers are enough, it seems, for her walls are starting fluttering around his cock, clenching him in her depths.

"Oh, Tony! Oh, I'm close! So close!"

"I wanted...to make...love...to you. Slow...sweet...love..." the words are coming broken out of his mouth and he can't take it anymore. With a swift movement, he pins her on the bed and starts hammering inside her, pining her hands above her head and lifting both her legs on his shoulders. Wanda screams in pleasure, as he is reaching even deeper inside her.

"But you are driving me crazy...I can't...think...straight. My heart...is...yours..."

She is thrashing on the bed, her nails are scratching his back. Her mouth is open and her moans are reverberating in the room that now smells sweat and sex. "Tony...I love you...so...so much..."

"I love you,too...Come...come for me..."

With one more thrust they come simultaneously, their groans mendling together. Her walls are spasming around him, milking him empty as he pulses inside her.

It takes some seconds to come down from their high, their breaths heavy. Tony collapses on her body, trying his best not to suffocate her though. Wanda doesn't seem to be bothered, as she threads her fingers inside his hair and massages his scalp softly in circular moves.

When they have calmed down, he slides out and falls beside Wanda, pulling her in his embrace and wrapping her left leg upon his body. She gives him a tired smile and kisses him softly on the lips. 

There is no hurry now, as they kiss slowly, pouring their love to each other through this kiss. His fingertips caress her back and her own caress his face.

Sighing, Tony rests his forehead on her own. A deep sense of satisfaction fills him, and something else that he can't recognise. After a while,though, he understands.

_Belonging._

He pulls Wanda even closer, a small part of him still afraid this is all a dream. "I belong to you. I am yours. Do you...Do you understand?"

Her blue eyes water and she hugs him tighter, never straying her eyes away . "I do. Because I am yours,too."

He smiles and kisses her once more, his heart so full of love he thinks it will explode. After a while, she falls asleep in his arms. 

Tony pulls the soft blanket upon their sweaty bodies and lets himself rest,too.

"I am yours. Now and always.", is the last thing he murmurs before he drifts off into a deep sleep.


	7. WANDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Tony's relationship progresses and deepens. In the meanwhile, Tony formally introduces Wanda to the public.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

_I am floating in happiness._

Happiness seems to be the predominant feeling these days, after she accidentally revealed to Tony her love for him and their passionate first night. She wakes up and falls asleep with a smile every day and every night. So much, that she sometimes finds it stupid. Then again, Tony has the same smile plastered on his face constantly.

_Well, we can be stupid together. We must be doing something right if it makes us smile, after all._

She just can't have enough of him. Tony told her that she is his absinthe, but she is the one intoxicated in him. 

His scent, so distinctively his she could easily track him amongst millions. Musk and sandalwood and sweat and his very own natural scent, without other perfumes.

His eyes, that deep chocolate brown orbs that know her better than she knows herself. Thoughtful when he is working on something, shining when they meet after a day of hard work, dancing with mirth when he plans something mischevious. Darkening with lust when they lose themselves in each other. She is particularly fond of the way his eyes seem to become almost black when he watches her moving on top of him, taking her pleasure from his body.

His plump lips, those lips that work wonders on her body in the most sinful ways. She will never forget their first time, when he used those lips to offer her one of the most erotic experiences of her life. Perfect in shape and volume, like a crossbow.

His body, sculpted and lean and full of soft, but strong muscles, a result of intensive training all these years after he became Iron Man. Soft skin, pleading to be touched and licked and kissed. Strong arms and legs, long and slender fingers, broad shoulders.

Tony Stark is a piece of art. And he is all hers.

She still can't believe that they are here, that they have come such a long way. She could never imagine her worst enemy would be such a wonderful, complex man with a heart of gold. With a heart broken so many times, any other man would have let himself drown in hatred and rage and mistrust. Alas, Tony Stark is no ordinary man. Only a man like him could have made her fall in love with him so utterly and unconditionally. Only a man with courage would admit his mistakes, his weaknesses, his failures. Only a man believing in second chances would give her a home and a new country, trusting her completely that she wouldn't secretly plot his downfall once more. Only a friend would ever help her find herself again, fight with the ghosts of her past, control her powers, without asking anything in return.

And only a man who truly loved her would let her invade his mind, his heart and his soul.

_My heart is yours._

They were too lost in their passion when he breathlessly let those words slip, but Wanda immediately knew he meant them. Tony Stark wasn't known for giving promises he didn't keep, nor for filtering his beliefs and thoughts just to become likeable. 

He loves her. Tony Stark loves her. As she loves him.

There is not a single part of his vulnerable soul, not a single part of his troubled mind that she doesn't love. She loves all of him with everything in her. She loves his anger, his laughter, his sadness, his strange moods, his sarcasm and self-sarcasm. She loves the way his brows furrow when he is in deep thought, the way his eyes shine with every kiss, the way he unconsciously holds her closer when they cuddle on the sofa, the way he caresses her hair and inhales her scent. She loves the way he grunts when she puts more sugar in his coffee in purpose, she loves cooking with him even if they burn the food sometimes. She loves the way he is free of any pretence when he's around her, Rhodey, Happy or Vision. She loves his brilliant mind, she loves his accomplishments, she loves both the man outside the armor and inside it. 

She loves _him._

* * *

"Tony? Are you still awake?"

"Mmm..."

She laughs and throws her pillow on his head. "Don't be a prat. There's something I need to ask you."

Grunting softly, Tony turns on his back and rubs his eyes. It takes him some seconds to fully focus on her. "First you shag me senseless, then you wake me up. You have to let me rest, you greedy woman. I am 45, in case you forgot."

"So it's my fault that you are an old man?"

"Hey! I'm not old!"

"Don't worry." She lifts herself on her elbows and kisses him chastely. "I will always love you, even when I am 50 and you are 72. _Grandpa._ "

"I don't appreciate the fact you woke me up just to call me an old man." He pouts adorably, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"In my defense, you started it. Anyway, now that you mentioned shag...There is something I want to ask you about this. I mean, about our...you know, about our sex life. And I want a sincere answer."

His eyes instantly turn serious and he leans closer to caress her cheek with his fingertips. "What is wrong? Have I done something you didn't like?"

"Quite the opposite. Tony...You have given me so much pleasure. _Immense, tremendous pleasure._ We have done everything I like, and so much more. My question is, have we done everything _you_ like? Am I satisfying you?"

He sighs and pulls her into his warm embrace, caressing her hair and looking her in the eye. "You don't have to worry about that, Wanda. I told you, I am totally content with what we have. I love everything we do, as long as you like it,too."

"But, it's not fair for you! I mean, there must be something you like more than what we usually do. Don't you want to share it with me?"

"Stop worrying your mind with such trivial details, love. Believe me, I am telling the truth. I don't want anything else. I love our sex life just as it is. You satisfy me in every possible way. What really matters, is our love. Our love is what makes everything so wonderful, so meaningful. So stop wondering if you are doing enough for me. _You do._ "

She smiles bashfully and kisses him softly, reveling in the softness of his lips. "Still. There must be something you are fond of."

He blushes furiously, and that's when she understands he has something in mind. "Well...I have a beautiful lover with a gorgeous body. So, I, ehm... I like it when you are on top. So, you know, I can watch you while we make love."

_So that's it..._

_Wait. There is something else._

Wanda climbs on him and looks him straight in the eye. "That's interesting. If I remember correctly, you particularly liked it when I pined you down and rode you, three nights ago. Tony Stark... Do you enjoy being _submissive?_ "

From the way he gulps and his cheeks become redder, she deduces the answer is yes.

Smirking devilishly, she forms a red rope with her powers, grabs his hands and pins them above his head, binding them with the rope. It's almost like she has him in handcuffs, and she loves the view. It's a definite turn-on for her,too. Her blood is boiling with excitement and her insides are instantly filled with wetness as she imagines all the salacious things she can do to him.

Tony's eyes have darkened, his breath coming out puffed as he is inspecting her. "What...what do you have in mind?"

She rubs herself on him, feeling him half-hard already and making him moan. "Stay where you are, Tony Stark. For tonight..." she bends down and licks her way from his broad chest to the soft skin of his neck. "...I will make you scream my name."

* * *

Wanda stretches and sighs blissfully, before waking up and opening her eyes. She stays in bed for a while, smiling to herself as images from the previous night are filling her mind. 

In the end, she was the one who screamed the hardest. She had ridden him within an inch of her life, before she made the mistake to unbind him from the red ropes, believing she still had him in control. With a husky groan, he turned them over and hammered inside her with a passionate ferocity he had never showed before. They had been both screaming each other's names when they came, her orgasm hitting her so hard she almost pushed him out of her. 

With a last blissful sigh, Wanda stands up and heads to the bathroom. Standing under the shower, she lets the hot water calm her exhausted muscles. When she's done, she wears a soft bathrobe and goes to the kitchen for breakfast.

She smiles when she sees Tony is on the couch, his hair dripping from his own previous shower and a white towel wrapped around his waist, barely hiding the interesting parts from her sight. When he notices her, he smiles and shows her a tray on the small table, full of snacks and with a tea pot and two cups. "Good morning. Wanna join me?"

She nods eagerly and sits on the couch beside him, lifting the tray and letting it between them. She feels particularly lazy today and her beloved is in the same mood, as they feed each other the delicious sweet snacks and sip their tea. Tony is content with simply obesrving her, a faint smile on his lips as they eat and chat.

"By the way...There is something I need to tell you. You don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable, but I would love it if you could."

She frowns and sets the cup down on the table. "Tony, what is it? You know you can talk to me about everything. Is it about the rest of the Avengers? About Sokovia?"

"No, love, don't worry. Everything is settled on that matter, one way or another." The bitterness in his voice makes her heart clench painfully and she caresses his cheeks for comfort. He only smiles and takes her hands in his. "It has nothing to do with the Avengers or Sokovia or the Accords. It's rather a personal issue, but also professional."

"And...what is this issue?"

"In a week from now, the Tony Stark Foundation for Gifted Children will have its third International Gala. The Gala will include special diploma awarding to some of the children, speeches from the founders and also a formal dinner with associates of Stark Industries.I... I would love to have you by my side and introduce you formally as my partner in life."

The very idea of accompanying Tony at such an important occasion in his life is humbling and touching. Let alone his admission he wants to share it with her. But suddenly, another thought plagues her mind, and it's not very comfortable.

"But, Tony... How will they react at my presence? The whole world knows what I did in Sokovia. Your associates, your Board of Directors, sponsors of the Foundation... How will they react at Tony Stark having a former criminal by his side?"

"Well, I had been a criminal for many years,too,so I don't think it's any of their business." He lifts her chin upwards so she can't avoid looking at him, and his eyes are shining conspiratorially again. "Besides, this is the perfect chance to introduce you to the USA as a redeemed person and as a new Avenger. There will be still those suspicious of you, but most of them... _Wanda Maximoff accompanied Tony Stark! She is under his protection!_ That's just the trick the media need to stop spreading rumours and establish you in the public eye as the good girl and not as the villain. Who would dare doubt Tony Stark in his face and say in front of the cameras that Wanda Maximoff is still a criminal with malicious intents?"

Wanda can't help but smirk at Tony's plan. It's the perfect chance to convince the public she is harmless. "And what a chance to make a subtle snub to the UN about the Accords. That's why I love you, Stark."

"So, you love me only for my brains?" He is playfully pouting again.

"Among other reasons. But...introducing me as your partner...what purpose does that serve?"

His brown eyes are aflame as he grabs her and sits her on his lap, caressing her naked thighs. "My goal to claim you in front of everyone. It will be my declaration to the world that you are mine now. And who knows, it may help their stubborn heads accept that I have no intention to let you go. Ever."

She is trembling as she leans down for a kiss. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Many, many times. But please, feel free to say it as frequently as you wish."

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

_The old bats will be sitting around with their mouths wide open._

What a pair they are. Tony has worn one of his favourite suits, with a crisp black shirt and a matching red tie. The fabric, measured and sewed on him, engulfs his body like a second skin, and his leather shoes add to his refined look. His hair is meticulously styled and he also wears his favourite watch.

However, he is the one struck speechless as she is descending down the stairs, walking towards him.

She can't decipher when or how, but Tony must have taken her measures,too. Her long red dress is made of pure silk, so delicate she is certain it will be ripped any moment now. Judging by Tony's wide eyes, he is seriously thinking of ripping it himself.

His unashamed staring is only making her more confident in her beauty. The dress hugs her every curve in all the right places, much like Tony's suit. The cleavage is modest enough, but at the same time deep, so that no one will be able to ignore her. The magnificent fabric has been adorned with a belt with thousands of small crystals, while a deep cut begins from her ankle and ends up to her upper thigh, revealing her left leg. 

Her look has been completed with a ruby necklace, diamond earrings and a pair of black strap high sandals. Her make-up artist opted for a dramatic smokey eye look, with hints of red in the eyeshadow, while her hair is left down in long waves and behind her neck, showing off her slender shoulders.

_Now that means dress to impress._

Tony seems to have finally found his voice when she reaches him. Smiling conspiratorially, he gives her his hand and they walk out of their house, to the patiently awaiting black limo.

Before they step in, he winks at her and kisses her hand.

"Wipe them off their feet, darling."

* * *

It's 3 o'clock in the morning when they finally return, exhausted but happy and satisfied at the same time. As it was expected, Tony handled the awards himself to the kids and the top award went to Peter Parker, one of the newest Avengers. Wanda could see from miles away the affection Tony held for the youngster as they posed together for the traditional press photos, the boy's face redder than tomatoes.

As for herself, she would never forget Tony's proud face when she outwitted the press and made the journalists stutter with her cunning responses. Even some of Tony's associates and sponsors of the Foundation seemed impressed with her. Two of them, Oliver Murphy and Aidan O'Neill, a sponsor from Northern Ireland, sat down with them and chatted with both Tony and Wanda, before politely excusing themselves and heading to their own tables.

And their night would have been even better, had it not been for Tony's bitter ex, who threw daggers with her stare at them during the interviews and the dinner.

_Glare all you want, Potts. He is mine now and I don't intend to leave him any time soon._

"That was an impressive show if I do say so myself, huh?" Tony has already taken out his jacket and tie and has unbuttoned his shirt, as he approaches her from behind, hugs her by the waist and kisses her neck. "You were incredible, love. You had almost everyone eating out of your hand."

"What can I say? My name is Scarlet Witch, isn't it? Well, I was both tonight."

Tony laughs and turns her around, resting his forehead on hers. "I don't only mean just the businessmen or the sponsors. The children loved you. You were practically all night with them. You have even bewitched Parker, for Christ's sake. _Is she taken, Tony?_ "

She doubles over in laughter as he is watching her with amusement. "That kid looks more and more like you with each passing day. I swear. He was just a shy high school boy and now he is radiating true Stark sass."

"I am a really bad influence, aren't I?"

"Yep. And as for the kids...well, it used to be just my brother and I when we were children. We didn't have many other families around. You could say I almost crave it. I love children, exactly because I have been lonely."

"You know...There is a girl living in the small village we have made for the gifted children. Alice Grey. Most of the kids we have are mutants, like you, but Alice's powers are so similar to yours. Telepathy , telekinesis and elemental manipulation. She wasn't in the Gala tonight, but I'm sure she would love to meet you. She had been buzzing with excitement when I told her you would stay here in USA."

A warmth spreads inside her as she meets Tony's tender eyes. "I would love to meet her,too."

"Great."

They stay silent for a while, until Tony smiles nervously and talks to F.R.I.D.A.Y. "Do me a favor,FRI, and play that song I asked you earlier."

"Will do,boss."

Tony hugs her from the waist again and brings her closer to his body. "Dance with me. The song is not in English, but I can translate it to you if you want."

Trembling with anticipation, she nods and waits for the music to begin. When the first notes play, they start swaying to the slow, sensuous rhythm.

As the male singer's voice fills the room, Tony starts whispering the lyrics softly in her ear.

When the song is over, they are rooted to the floor, their eyes aflame. Tony caresses a stray curl from her face, exhaling heavily.

"I love you, Wanda Maximoff."

"And I love you, Tony Stark."

* * *

This night is different from all the others they have had, during those four months. There is no urgency as they slowly, tendely undress each other, their fingers barely touching each other's skin.

She lets Tony carry her on the bed and lay her on the soft silk sheets, as he is exploring her body in a way he hasn't done before

She opens her eyes after a while, albeit with great difficulty, and sees him hovering above her, his eyes radiating so much love that it brings her close to tears.. 

And then, he takes her palms and lifts them to his cheeks. "See. See how I feel for you."

Any remaining trace of sanity is abandoning her. "I'll see. But only if you let me show you,too."

A million thoughts and feelings are filling them both and they gasp, their minds assaulted with each other's most inner memories...

When it's over, they are both in tears, her more than him. He gives her a teary smile and settles himself between her legs. "If you doubt everything else about me, don't doubt this. My love for you is real. Never question it."

"I won't doubt anything about you. I love you with all I have, with all my heart. And you love me the same. This is enough."

With a last caress on her hair, Tony enters her with one swift stroke. Two loud moans escape their mouths and he soon starts moving, hitting all the right places inside her. She is moving beneath him, rolling her hips, scratching his back with her nails. 

_He is consuming her._ He has become a part of her, in a way that it will be painful if anyone ever tries to seperate them. She can feel the tension gradually building in her core. 

"Tony, Tony...Oh,yes,so close..."

"You feel so good love...so so good..." He is close as well, his thrusts coming harder and faster until he thrusts so deep inside her and finally spills his seed. She finds her own release at the same time, whimpering and moaning his name as her inner walls are spasming and a gush of wetness comes out of her.

Tony collapses beside her, but never leaves her from his embrace, peppering her face and lips with soft kisses and wiping off the sweat. She feels sated, safe and loved. And she somehow knows he must feel the same. 

With a last tired smile, Tony takes the sheets and covers them, his hands hugging her protectively.

"I love you, Wanda. I love you so fucking much."

Before she can answer, he has closed his eyes and breathes evenly. Smiling, she kisses his forehead and snuggles closer to him.

"I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for all the love and support you have given me for this work! Love you 3000 ;)


	8. TONY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Infinity War, Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from my summer holidays now!!! Hopefully I can offer you more updates during this week :)

"So, what do you think? This is not a very big house. It certainly meets your standards."

Wanda only rolls her eyes playfully at him and drags him out of the estate, before politely thanking the broker for showing them the small cottage. "I think that it is _you_ who wants a new house more than me. I have no problem with our house. All of my beautiful memories with you are in that building. So... Stop pestering me and choose a house on your own.

He can't help but pout a little at her comment. Granted, both of them would like to find a quieter, simpler house, away from all the frenzied activity of New York, but Wanda loves their house. For him, it was nothing but the place to live and work. Wanda is bound to their house and loves the memories they made. He, on the other hand, has no problem of abandoning the luxurious skyscraper for a smaller house, something more akin to house suitable for raising children.

_She loves the memories we have in that place. Let's hope we can make some more._

The gorgeous ruby ring has been safely sitting inside his jacket pocket for quite a while now. Although she has repeatedly told him she doesn't particularly care about tying the knot, he is rather traditional in that aspect of their relationship. Despite his problematic upbringing, Tony clearly remembers the love and devotion his parents shared. As much as old-fashioned it sounds to some ears, he wants that with Wanda. In every aspect, official and unofficial.

_The world would be shocked to hear that,huh? Tony Stark, a traditionalist about marriage._

_More like a hopeless romantic._

If he wants to be completely honest with himself, he always envisioned a big, happy family of his own, preferably with many babies. It was in his relationship with Pepper that he considered it seriously for the first time in his life. Although they were not meant to be, the intense desire only grew inside him. And now, with Wanda...

_I can't wait to see her pregnant with our babies._

_That was cheesy, Stark. Just try not to include it in the marriage proposal. That is, if you ever find your balls and propose._

Wanda brings him our of his thoughts once more as he is driving them home, her palm resting on his right leg and her blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "I can almost hear the gears turning in that brain of yours, Stark. Voice your thoughts."

He laughs a little nervously. "Well it's not a big deal. I was just thinking...You know, about that house. It wasn't so bad, and I find it to be just the perfect place to raise children."

The words come out of his mouth before he can control himself, and Wanda looks at him incredulously. "Tony...what...what do you mean? Children?"

_Oh God. I've fucked it up._

They have finally arrived home, so he decides to give it a shot. _It's now or never._

Getting out of the car, Tony kneels in front of her and takes the blue velvet box out of his pocket. Wanda's eyes widen even more as she's observing him closely.

"Well...This is not how I imagined it to be. Blame my big mouth. But, truth is...I love you Wanda, you know I do. And I am fairly certain you love me,too. So, I was thinking...I want it to be official. I want to call you my wife, and to be callled your husband. I want to go to the City Hall with you by my side and get out a married man after some hour. I want to see my wedding band on your finger and the beautiful ring I chose. More than these, I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Because, now that I know how it feels to love you and be loved by you, I don't want to live without it. Without what we have. So... Wanda Maximoff, will you do me the great, great honour of taking me for your husband?"

Wanda is not an overly sentimental woman, thank God. But Tony can clearly see how his proposal has affected her, how she is struggling to form a word and reply.

That's until she gives him the most radiant of her smiles, her blue eyes watering and her voice shaking. "I didn't know you were fond of marriage, Tony Stark. You know, white dresses, costumes, rings, flowers, vows..."

"I am fond of however you have imagined our wedding, _if_ you have imagined it. If you need more time, you can have it. But I would love nothing more than to call you my wife, my partner for life..."

"Stop rambling, you stupid man. How could I ever tell you no?"

"Well, I don't know, I'm not in that brilliant head of yours, so... _Wait, what did you just say?!_ "

Wanda kneels in front of him and kisses him softly on the lips. "Yes, you moron. One thousand times, yes. I will marry you."

_She said yes._

_She said yes._

_SHE SAID YES!!!_

His heart ready to burst from happiness, Tony hugs her and lifts her on the air, spinning them both. Wanda laughs breathlessly and wriggles in his arms.

"Put me down, you sappy dork! You're making me dizzy!"

"Oops, sorry." The moment he lets her down, he notices she has paled a little and seems uneasy. It doesn't last for more than two seconds, though, and she is back to her normal self.

"Do you want to have your ring, Miss Maximoff?"

Wanda nods enthusiastically. "I'm ready, Mister Stark."

When Tony opens the box, her surprised gasp fills the small distance between them. By the way her eyes shine even brighter, he understands he got it right. The ring is unique, gorgeous in its own way. Made of rose gold and with a black rhodium finish, the ring has two big rubies and smaller black diamonds surrounding them.

"I chose it, having you in my mind." He's trying to sound confident and calm, but he is anything but. "It's simple, but beautiful and unique. Like you. When I saw it on the show case, I knew I had found it. I can not imagine any other woman wearing it."

She only smiles cheekily. "Love. You are rambling again." Without giving him the chance to respond, she takes the ring and wears it on her finger.

"Hey! I was supposed to do this!"

She grabs him by his colar and kisses him passionately, bringing their bodies impossibly close. When they break apart, that smile hasn't left her lips.

"My ring, my rules."

* * *

Vision, Rhodey and Happy are waiting them inside, Vision wearing a knowing smile. When he spots the ring on Wanda's finger, he pats Happy on the shoulder.

"Pay up. I told you he would propose today."

"Hey, it's not fair! You could see it in his mind!"

"I only read minds, I don't predict the future. Plus, I have never read Tony's mind. I would ask his permission first. Now pay up."

"Still, it's not fair."

"You only say so because you lost."

"Hey, hold on a sec. You guys betted on when I would propose to Wanda?"

Rhodey lifts his hands on the air. "Don't hit the innocents. I had no participation in this. Although I knew about the ring." He then turns his attention to Wanda, a warm smile on his lips. "Congratulations, by the way. I am so very happy for you. Wanda, I hope you'll make my brother here happy."

She smiles and walks towards Rhodey to hug him. "I'll try my best."

"Okay!" Happy intervenes. "So, can we open the champagne now?"

Wanda groans and shakes her head. "Oh God, please no. You guys drink if you want. I can't stomach too much alcohol."

_Hmm. Weird... She never complained when we went outside for dinner._

* * *

"You know... I had the weirdest dream last week. We were in the countryside, nearby a lake. We were a little bit older. And we had three kids running around. A boy and two girls."

Wanda lifts her head from his naked chest and smiles at him. "Do you really want kids so badly, you dream about them?"

"It's not like this, I swear. I wasn't even thinking it. It just...popped in my head. For some reason, though, I have a good feeling about this."

She stands up and looks him in the eye, biting her lip. Then, very slowly, she takes his hand and puts it on her flat stomach.

Uderneath his palm, he can feel the tiniest of swells. Small, but firm.

Every coherent thought leaves him, as the truth suddenly hits him hard. _The nausea, the fatigue, the dizziness...The refusal to drink alcohol._

"Are...are you...???"

She only nods, her eyes filling with tears. "You are going to be a dad, Tony."

A warmth spreads inside him, making him feel all happy and safe and loved. He can't possibly imagine another happier moment in his life than this right now, sitting on his bed with the woman he loves more than life itself, touching her skin, feeling the spot where their child is growing.

Unable to control himself anymore, Tony grabs her from the waist and pins her underneath him, their bodies and hearts closer than ever.

His voice is trembling like a leaf in the middle of a storm. "Have I told you today how much I love you? How happy you have made me?"

And his love, his light and his life, his future wife, only smiles sweetly and kisses him on the lips. A kiss full of promises, of her love for him, feeling it pulsing in their chests, so hard and loud he is certain she can hear it,too.

"No, today you haven't. But you don't need to."

* * *

_Just when I thought I would finally find peace..._

He doesn't know why, but he gets a strange message from somewhere in the city. FRIDAY tells him it's called Sanctum Sanctorum, and he has no idea who on Earth would give a building such a pompous name.

When he arrives, a huge surprise awaits him.

_Banner...What...???_

Somehow, Bruce is standing in front of him, looking disheveled, nervous and terrified at the same time. He notices that too much light enters the building, and only then he notices the huge hole on the wooden roof. Right next to Bruce, there is an Asian man, forming some strange yellow circles from his bare hands. And another man, with kind but clever blue eyes, wearing a funny blue robe, a red cape and a long necklace with a bronze pendant just right below his chest, the pendant emitting a strange green light from its centre.

_What the actual fuck...?_

"Bruce,mate..." With two long strides, he reaches his old friend and hugs him fiercely. "We had...We thought you were dead..."

"Mr. Banner is here alive and well, all thanks to your co- Avenger, the god Thor." The man with the funny necklace speaks first and walks towards him, proffering his hand. "Stephen Strange. It's an honour to finally meet you, Tony."

"Okay, okay. Can anyone properly explain to me what the fuck is going on here?"

Bruce sighs, the terrified look still hasn't left his face. "Tony...It may sound crazy, I know, but try to listen. All these strange items we have found during these years...The Tesseract, Loki's sceptre, all these have a connection."

"I know, Banner. They are all what we call Infinity Stones. Currently, we are looking for the rest of them. Can't say we have made much of a progress,though."

"That's how they are connected! It's not about the Stones, Tony, it was never about the Stones. It's about who is searching for them and who will find them first!"

"Bruce, what are you talking about? Are you seriously implying that someone else is looking for the Stones? Don't they know how dangerous they can be at the wrong hands?"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Bruce grabs him from the shoulders and shakes him violently, in a way that is almost desperate. "Don't you remember the attack of Chitauri in New York? Do you really believe Loki could find such a massive army on his own ? He was serving someone else's interests! There is someone looking for the Stones way before we had even known they exist!"

A sense of dread is slowly creeping inside him. "And who is that someone else?"

Bruce sighs, sounding utterly defeated. "His name is Thanos. He is what you could call an intergalactic terrorist.He has this weird notion about the universe...that half of the population must be eradicated in order for the rest half to prosper. That the overpopulation is what is slowly killing all planets. He is gathering the Infinity Stones to achieve his goal. If you put them all together on a magic glove, the Infinity Gauntlet, and use them simultaneously by snapping your fingers, you can do anything you want. At least, that's what he says."

"Have you seen him? Have you seen where Thanos is now?"

Bruce laughs bitterly. "That was where I was, Tony. Before destroying this roof, that is. Asgard was destroyed by a demon, so we could defeat Thor's sister, Hela."

"Wait. Did Thor have a sister? And why didn't we know about her?"

"Yes, he had. He didn't know it at all. Nobody did. Anyway, Hela returned and took Asgard. The only way to stop her was to destroy the entire planet. She was drawing her power from it and wanted to conquer all the other planets, as well. When we left Asgard, we were ambushed by Thanos. He already had the Power Stone, and Loki had the Tesseract with him. I...I tried to fight him Tony, I really did. But with the stone, he was practically unstoppable. Thor's friend and Keeper of the Gates, Heimdall, sent me back to Earth. That's the last thing I remember."

"So, let me summarize. A crazy megalomaniac with genocide tendencies is trying to collect all the Infinity Stones and eradicate half of the global population. He was behind Loki's attack. And he already has a stone. In the worst case, he has also defeated Thor and Loki by now and has the Space Stone. In the best scenario, Thor and Loki managed to defeat him, so he either has only one stone or none. Is there any possibility he will come to Earth?"

Stephen Strange intervenes then. "The necklace I wear contains the Time Stone. Your friend Vision has the Mind Stone on his forehead. The Reality Stone is hidden inside the Avengers' headquarters. Make no mistake, he will pay us a visit very soon. The only stone remaining is the Soul Stone, but we have no clue as to where it is, or how he can obtain it."

"And how does he know where the Stones are in Earth?"

"He has wizards by his side. Some of them can track magic objects with great precision." Bruce interjects.

Tony rubs his forehead, feeling a headache already coming. "Just when I thought I was over fighting alien monsters."

Suddenly, they hear screams of terror from the road. Running outside, they see people running towards every direction.

"LEAVE! SAVE YOURSELVES!"

Tony turns to Strange, who is looking ahead, a despondent expression written all over his features.

"It has begun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's ring: https://www.1stdibs.com/jewelry/rings/fashion-rings/garnet-black-diamond-ring-18-karat-rose-gold-black-rhodium-finish/id-j_6042621/


	9. WANDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Infinity War, Part 2.

**WANDA**

"If you think you can prevent me from fighting with you, you are sorely mistaken. This is my battle as much as it is yours."

"And if you think I will let you fight, you are more stupid than I thought."

"This isn't your decision to make, Tony!"

"No, it's not. It's ours. But you clearly haven't thought this through, so I am making the best decision for both of us."

"So, let me understand... The best decision is to send you fight in the battlefield alone, without protection, against an alien criminal with genocidal tendencies. Not to mention, fight with our former teammates, who had no moral qualms in betraying you several times in the past. And you think I am the irrational one?"

"Gods sake, Wanda! I won't be alone! I'll have Vision, Rhodey, Parker and T' Challa! And I seriously doubt that Rogers will have time to think of our old rivalry. Thanos can not be ignored. We must put our differences aside. I don't think he is so selfish as to think how he will stab me behind my back again."

She narrows her eyes. "Vision is out of the equation. We must protect the Mind Stone at all costs, never mind the fact we need to extract it out of his forehead without killing him. Rhodey has no special powers. Parker is just a boy, and T' Challa will have his own country to take care of. Who will take care of _you_ ?"

Tony shakes his head stubbornly, before lowering it. "I can't let you fight. Not..." He lifts his eyes again on her, his orbs so full of sadness and pain and worry that she feels she will be crushed under their weight. "Not when we have so much to lose. Not with our little one inside you. I don't give a fuck about my own life. But yours, and our baby's..." He takes two long strides towards her and crushes her into his embrace, his forehead touching her own. _" I can't lose you. **I won't lose you."**_

"And I refuse to lose _you,_ Tony!", she exclaims, her frustration upsetting her already delicate nerves. Her powers are swimming uncontrollably inside her, and she tries her best to calm down, otherwise she will blast her stubborn fiance on the wall. "Have you ever thought what I would do without you? How could I ever live without you? And our baby?! How am I supposed to tell them their father died and I did nothing to save him? Can you imagine how would I feel if I ever lost you? Because I swear you, Anthony Stark, if you won't let me fight and you die, I will kill myself!"

She is crying by the end of her speech, having finally bared her agony and her own worries. She can understand why Tony doesn't want her to fight, but on the other hand...

"Please, Tony. Don't make me fight anymore against you. All I want is to fight _for you._ If we are to face such a powerful enemy, we have to do this together. _Together, Tony._ That's what we promised each other. I'm right and you know it. I promise, I will do my best to stay safe. If that's what worries you, I won't challenge Thanos during the battle. But, please..." She takes his hands in hers and sighs. "There is no other way. We have to fight with all we have."

She can clearly see the desperation in his eyes, his will to protect what is the most precious to him. His fatherly instincts are showing more than ever, and she has never felt more in love with him than she feels now, in the middle of the biggest argument they have had. But he has to see he is wrong.

Eventually, after some minutes of uncomfortable silence, Tony relents, his shoulders sagging. "Fine.", he sighs. "Follow me. Fight by my side. As we always have." His right hand goes to her engagement ring and his left on her still flat stomach. "Together."

She smiles and caresses his cheek. "That's all I wanted."

* * *

Just when they are ready to call Rhodey and Parker and pack up for Wakanda, a frightened-looking Rhodey walks inside, supporting Vision on his shoulder.

"Vision! What happened?" Tony rushes at his side and she helps Rhodey put Vision on a sofa.

"Thanos's wizards." Vision sounds breathless as he is struggling to speak. "They found me as I was trying to call the new Avengers. They tried to take the Mind Stone."

To say she is surprised and terrified would be an understatement. "How did they track you? Wait, what? New Avengers?" Her eyes fall on Tony, who now is looking sheepish.

"I will explain everything later. Now, it seems we have a much bigger problem."

"It's not only that." Rhodey sighs. "Thanos himself caught Fury. He made him lead him to the old Avengers headquarters. He now has the Reality Stone as well."

Tony swears under his breath. "Has he given you any clues as to where he is heading towards now?"

Vision shakes his head. "No. But it's not that difficult to guess. All the Stones emit radiation. He will soon find me again. Strange is here in NY, with the Time Stone. The only stone he has to get and is not in Earth is the Soul Stone."

Tony shakes his head. "We are fucked."

* * *

**_At Wakanda_ **

When they finally arrive at their destination, Prince T' Challa is there to greet them with a warm smile. "Welcome, old friends. Wakanda is welcoming you."

Tony shakes his proffered hand nervously. "We thank you, Prince T' Challa. Unfortunately, we are not here for a casual visit, as you already know. Thanos is coming, and quickly. We must form a plan of act."

The Prince is inspecting them curiously. "Of course, Tony. Just let me gather the rest of the Avengers. As you know, Steve Rogers and some others have been granted asylum here in Wakanda." There is a certain edge to his voice when he refers to Rogers, and Wanda doesn't miss it. Nor does she miss the way Tony stiffens, his posture rigid and his eyes expressionless.

"I know it. I promise, I will be civil towards them. You will see no hostility. At least from me, that is."

Bruce is looking nervous as well. It's not only that Tony told him about the Civil War, and Bruce has clearly taken Tony's side. It's also about a certain redhead residing in Wakanda right now.

"How do you think they will react, Tony?" The curly-haired man sounds scared and impatient at the same time.

"Honestly, I have no clue. And I don't give a fuck either, so you shouldn't be so scared, Bruce."

He only sighs. "It's easy for you to say that. You didn't abandon the woman you loved."

The very next moment, a familiar drawl startles them.

"Then, perhaps you shouldn't have."

_Natasha._

_Oh, scratch the redhead. Blondie now._

Natasha is looking at them with a look of curiosity and despondency at the same time. Except for Bruce. She is literally killing him with her stare. And right behind her stand Rogers, Barnes and Wilson.

Wanda automatically sends her powers to her palms, ready to defend Tony and the rest of them if need be. But her fiance seems to be in no such mood, as he approaches Natasha.

"Tis good to see you again, Nat. You may not believe me, but I really missed you. Horribly, at that."

Her eyes soften, and Wanda can see some moisture gathering inside her blue orbs. "I missed you too, Tony."

Tony smiles for a second, only to turn his attention to Captain and put his mask of indifference on again. "Rogers. I'd like us to have met under other circumstances, but it seems that an alien terrorist got the better of us. No timing, I'm afraid."

Steve steps forward, a forlorn expression on his face. "Tony. I am so..."

Tony raises his right hand, an expression of boredom on his face. She knows him better, though. He valued Steve's friendship more than he ever allowed others to see. His betrayal hurt him deeply. "There is no time for apologies, Rogers. If anything, the people you should ask forgiveness from are dead. What comes first now, is to form a plan. To secure the Stones, and defeat Thanos. Destroy them, if it comes to that. I'm in no mood for emotional reunions and tearful hugs. Life has hardened us both beyond recognition. Is that fine with you?"

Steve nods with a resigned sigh. "If this is what you wish. Congratulations for your engagement, by the way." He turns his attention to her and gives her a small smile. "It seems you two have made each other very happy."

"Yep. If we survive this, the wedding will take place after the end of this war. Hopefully we won't scandalize the press too much with a swollen belly."

Steve takes in a rather ragged breath, his eyes widening, but then he smiles. "Is there a baby Tony on the way?"

"It could be a baby Wanda."

"Double congratulations, then." Natasha intervenes. "For what is worth, I believe you two will be great parents."

Tony smiles kindly, the very first real smile he has given to anyone today. "Thank you. Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

Two hours later, and they have yet to form a solid plan. Each time they find some hope, Tony or Bruce or Strange correct the others, and they have to start from zero all over again. It also doesn't help that the tension inside the room is enough to make the building blow up.

"So, Bruce. You can't transform into the Hulk anymore?"

The man sighs miserably. "No, Cap. I'm afraid not. It seems that, after my fight with Thanos, the green guy has had some sort of trauma and doesn't want to get out again. I have tried to summon him many times, but I have failed."

"Couldn't that have happened after Ultron?", Nat murmurs, sounding both annoyed and hurt.

"Excuse me there, Miss Perfect." Bruce is seething from anger. He has patiently endured Nat's snide remarks during the meeting, but it seems he has reached his breaking point. "All I did, was to protect you. You were, _you still are_ the most important person in my life. I didn't want to risk your life."

"So you chose to leave from it." The Russian makes no attempt to hide the heartbreak in her voice anymore.

Bruce stands up abruptly, throwing some papers away and his chair, startling everyone. "At least I had the guts to admit how I feel. Even now, now that I have admitted in front of everyone that I love you, you still can't admit what _you_ feel about me! Hate me all you want, condemn me for my choices, but at least you know how I feel for you! And yet, here we are, three years later, and I still don't know how _you_ feel about _me!_ Stop making me seem like the bad guy. All I did, all I ever did was for you!"

It's Natasha's turn to stand up and throw her chair away. "Your choices, you say?! And what about mine? What about my choices, my feelings? You took them all away when you left, Banner! Do you have any idea how I felt when you closed me off of that damn screen? Or how many nights I stayed awake, wondering if you were still alive, and where you could be? Do you think I had it easy?"

No one dares to intervene into the argument, their pain and anger and pent-up emotions filling the whole room.

And then, Bruce grabs Natasha from her arm and drags her away.

"Cut the crap, Romanoff. Let's solve this. As adults."

When they storm outside the room, Tony clears his throat.

"So...can we move on now?"

Steve looks worried. "But Tony...what if something bad happens? If they hurt each other?"

Tony laughs then, a laugh so loud it manages to dilute the tension. "Cap, let me get this clear. There are two ways this will end. Either they will have a big fight and we'll seperate them, or they will fuck each other's brains out until they can't walk for the next month. Either case, I don't want to interrupt them. Let them solve their issues, and we can continue our plans. Which don't go brilliant, by the way, but still. We have to be prepared for what shitstorm Thanos will bring."

* * *

In the end, they don't manage to form a plan. There is only one solution: 3/4 of the team will fight Thanos's troops from the front row, under the Prince. The rest of them will try to locate Thanos and take the stones he has managed to collect.

As Tony and she exit the conference room and head towards the stares to find the bedrooms T' Challa has given them ,along with Vision, Peter and Rhodey, they pass in front of another bedroom next to theirs. And the sounds coming from it are not those of people arguing, let alone fighting.

_"Oh, oh Bruce, right there, oh yes..."_

_"Mmm, Nat..."_

Nobody speaks for a second. Peter has turned red as a tomato and quickly excuses himself, while Vision rolls his eyes knowningly and keeps walking towards his own room. Rhodey stays rooted on spot for a while, until he comes out of his trance and quickly walks away,too.

When they enter their bedroom and close the door behind them, Tony barks out a laugh and sits down.

"Seems I was right once again. Who could have guessed it? Bruce is really a beast, after all."

Wanda only groans. "Can we please not talk about our friends' sex lives? They are right next to us!"

Tony only grabs her playfully by the waist and brings her closer to him. "Does this conversation make you uncomfortable, Miss Maximoff? I recall you moaning yesterday just like Nat does now, if not louder."

"It's not the same! We are becoming nosy!"

"And what do you suggest we can do? They are right next to us, as you said. They know better. They should try to be less loud..."

And, just to confirm Tony, Nat lets out a high-pitched scream of pleasure. "OH, BRUCE, YES!" Bruce's groans follow her right after.

Tony raises his eyebrow. "You were saying...?"

She scoffs playfully and pushes him on their bed. "I was saying, how about we put on a show ourselves...?" She is watching how his eyes are darkening when she divests herself from her red jacket and slowly lowers the straps of her dress down.

"I'd say, this is a wonderful idea."


	10. TONY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Infinity War, Part 3.

As much as it pains him, they have to be seperated. If they want this plan really to work, and if they want to keep their child safe...

But Tony can't find it in him to let her go. Not just yet. Not when he knows that his whole world is at risk.

"Tony." she admonishes him softly. "You have to let me go at some point. I will stay here, you go and find Thanos at Titan. This is the plan, remember?"

He nods almost like a robot, for he knows he won't let her fight if he lets his feelings get thebest of him. This is too much. _Too much..._

He is now begging like a child, and in front of the Avengers nonetheless, but this is the least of his concerns. "Please, Wanda. Please, promise me you won't do anything stupid or too reckless. Promise me you will try to stay away from that monster. I can't...", he is choking, ready to spill tears. "I can't lose you."

Wanda's eyes are watering, her breath is coming ragged and erratic, but in all honesty, she has never looked more beautiful. Or it's just something that his brain conjures. His own way to react to this madness. It doesn't matter, anyway.

She clenches her hands softly into his and gives him a chaste kiss on his lips. As much as he wants to prolong it, their time is limited. When she rests her forehead on his own, like a promise, a warm calmness fills his body.

"You won't lose us. I promise. I will do anything in my power to make it back to you."

And, just be the conviction in her words and the sheer strength of her will, Tony dares to hope.

* * *

**IN TITAN**

"Ororo, Alex. I was wondering when you would join us."

Ororo Munroe and Alex Summers, the now legendary Storm and Havoc, smile politely at their fellow Avenger. Along with Firestar, Laura Kinney and Rogue, they are the brand new additions to their team. 

Alex bows his head with respect at him and proffers his hand. "Well, duty calls. I don't think that Thanos is a problem that can be ignored. In any universe, any galaxy, any planet."

Tony nods his agreement with the tall, blond man. "I am so glad you came. Any help at this time is invaluable. Considering Thanos already has three of the six stones, it will be more difficult to deal with him. Our main priority is to not let him gather the rest."

Storm intervenes then. "I don't know about you, but the cosmic energy has changed. Even without using them, Thanos possessing some of the stones has already changed the flow of universal harmony. I can feel it in my powers. The weather is more uncontrollable than it usually is, the sky is darker, full of clouds with dark energy. I sometimes lose my grip on my control, and it has never happened before. Can you feel it too, Alex?"

Havoc nods with a forlorn expression. "I know exactly what you mean. The cosmic energy is unstable, to the point we can't even predict its course, or the results of using it. Thanos has destroyed a significant part of the universal balance, and he hasn't even collected all the stones yet."

Tony huffs miserably. "Perfect. Just what we needed."

Storm puts her palm on his shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry, Tony. One way or another, we will defeat him. He must have a weakness. Something we can step on."

"Trust me, he doesn't. He is merciless. He kills and tortures, and he calls it mercy. He has this grand idea that the universal population must be cut to the half, in order for the remaining half to thrive. He basically blames overpopulation for everything sinister in this world; famish, poverty, even deceases. He is a lunatic and a criminal. If anyone can stop him...well, I'd like to speak to them. Because I haven't managed to find them."

Havoc only sighs. "Still. Don't lose hope. We will do our best. Our powers combined will be enough."

And suddenly, out of nowhere, a red portal opens and a very tired, but excited Peter joins them.

"Tony! Thank goodness! I found you!"

"Hey,kiddo, hold on a sec. Take a breath. How did you come here? Who sent you?"

"Wanda! She said you will probably need an extra help. And...", he opens his arms dramatically, a goofy grin spreading on his face. "...Here I am?"

"That woman is too wise for her own good. Is she...Is she alright?"

"Yes, totally fine! They are fighting Thanos's troops and she is kicking their asses!" At that very moment, Peter notices the two X-Men, who are observing the scene unfolding in front of them with kind, yet curious eyes. A gasp escapes his lips, and Tony knows he can't stop the fanboy from rising to the surface.

"Is...is that Storm? THE STORM? And Havoc?!"

Alex chuckles fondly. "The very same. Nice to meet you, Peter. Tony has told us a lot about you."

Peter blushes under their scrutiny, until Ororo comes to his rescue. "For what is worth, I am glad we have a genius in our ranks. Except from Charles, Eric and some others, none of us was academically brilliant. You are also a very skilled Avenger. I don't know how you manage to balance those two."

"Well, I-I didn't do anything brilliant still. I-We, with my friends, are currently working on a project. When it is ready, I think it will make Mr. Stark very proud."

Tony ruffles Peter's hair affectionately. "Whatever you do, it will be innovative and brilliant. And for the record, I am already very proud of you."

Peter smiles at him, but Havoc clears his throat and interrupts them. "I think we still have an issue to solve. Some aliens arrived earlier. I hold them in captivity. They say they know Thanos. One of them claims to be his daughter."

* * *

He is feeling a headache will come soon, but he is doing his best to understand the situation. "So...Let me get this straight. You are a team of intergalactic pirates-turned-to-heroes. You, are Thanos's daughter" he says, pointing at Nebula. "And you say you have a sister, that probably knows where the Soul Stone is. Where are they now?"

The blue female alien only shakes her head. "They must have arrived in Vormir by now. It's a planet at the end of the universe with no life. The Soul Stone may be hidden there. Thanos took Gamora and she led him there, under the threat he would kill her."

"At this point, Thanos may have the fourth stone now. What are we going to do?"

The man named Peter Quill seems like a miserable shit. "I should have stopped him when Gamora told me. I should have blasted his damn head when I had the chance."

"Yes. You should have."

A sense of dread fills Tony, as he turns around and sees the mad Titan for the first time, with his golden armor and the Infinity Gauntlet in his left hand.

_Guess he found us first._

* * *

_That's it. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die alone,in an empty planet, with no one I love beside me._

Thanos has managed to take everyone out of the equation. Strange and him are the only ones standing.

_We could have won. We could have won, if that damn blue bitch had kept her mouth closed..._

Just when it seemed they had him, just when they had subdued him, Nebula had deduced, with a trembling voice, that the newly acquired Soul Stone had come from her sister's sacrifice. Thanos had killed his own daughter to get the Stone...

_And then, Quill lost it..._

He can't afford to think anything else right now apart from defeating Thanos. Everyone is lying unconscious. He is the only one standing. He must protect the Time Stone at all costs.

At a last desperate attack, Tony blasts him with lasers and with the big iron fists. But he is exhausted, and Thanos knows that very well. The Titan rips the head of the armor and gets ready to punch him again.

But Tony Stark won't give up that easily. Summoning a dagger behind his back, he takes a swirl and gets ready to attack again.

Thanos, having guessed his moves, grabs him from both his arms, takes the dagger and drives it straight inside his stomach.

Pain. Burning, unbearable pain spreads inside his body, as he coughs blood and falls on the ground.

_It's over._

"Stop! Spare his life!" Stephen takes a ragged breath abd continues. "Spare his life. And I will give you the stone."

"Don't you dare!!!" he shouts with the last remnants of his strenght.

_Please, don't...Let me die. Don't give the stone away. Then he will only have to track Vision down._

Thanos purses his lips. "Very well."

Tony watches, unable to stop either of them, as Strange handles the Time Stone to Thanos. The stone takes its place on the gauntlet and the mad Titan, satisfied with his work, turns his attention back to him.

"Your courage and your selflessness amaze me, Tony Stark. I hope they remember you."

And with a single command to the Space Stone, Thanos disappears.

* * *

With what little resources he has left, Tony uses some of the power of the arc reactor to heal his wounds a bit. Strange is sitting just nearby, silent.

"Why?"he spats. "For fuck's sake, Strange, WHY?" He grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him violently. "Why did you give him the stone?"

The wizard's voice is nothing but a whisper, lost in the wind. "Tony. _There was no other way._ "

* * *

After a while, a red portal opens. A tearful Wanda falls in his embrace before he has the time to comprehend what is going on.

"Tony...Tony, I thought I lost you..." Her sobs don't stop, and the only thing he can do is to caress her back and kiss her forehead repeatedly.

"He almost killed me. He drove a knife into my stomach. Strange saved me. He gave the Time Stone away."

Her sobs grow louder as she hugs him almost to the point of suffocation. "I know...Vision..."

_Oh God...Please no..._

"We had no time to extract the Mind Stone. I-I destroyed it. I killed Vision. He-he asked me to do it. Said I am his best friend."

_I've failed them. All of them. That vision was right. I destroyed the Avengers._

_Tony Stark, the traitor. The coward. The selfish bastard._

Suddenly, realising he is still hurt, Wanda leaves his embrace and lets a frustrated shout. "Come here! You need to be healed." Slowly, with her powers, Tony feels his organs healing and his strength returning.

"Of course, you will still need blood, but at least I closed the wound off."

"Wanda Maximoff. What would I do without you?"

"Let's hope you'll never find out. Because I refuse to ever leave your side again." __

* * *

Some hours later, all the unconscious Avengers and the Guardians have woken up. Just when Tony is ready to lift Peter and give him some water, a strange blast of air courses through their bodies.

"Thanos...", the alien girl with the antennae sounds terrified. _"...Something's happening..."_

Then, at the very moment she utters these words, she evaporates in front of their eyes, turning into dust.

Tony and Wanda watch in horror as almost everyone disappears in front of them. Quill, Drax, Mantis, Strange.

Peter falls on Tony, trembling like a leaf in the air.

"Please, please Mr. Stark. I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go."

_No. No. Not the kid. Not him. GOD DAMN IT, NOT HIM!!!_

Peter falls on the bare ground, his eyes still glued on Tony. The man who inspired him, the man he wanted to emulate.

"I-I am so sorry..."

_I lost him._

_He's gone._

Nebula seems devastated as she falls on the ground beside him and Wanda, tears marring her face.

"He did it. He snapped his fingers."

_And we are all alone on an alien planet, defeated and beaten and having bled to death._

_This is our end. The Avengers are over._


	11. TONY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Infinity War, our heroes struggle with their failures. And life goes on.

Once again, it's Wanda taking him out of his miserable thoughts. Her voice, soft and reassuring, saves him from drowning in despair and rage.

"Tony. We have to go. There is...There is nothing else we can do. Thanos will have probably disappeared by now. It's not only your fault. We all failed. Please, Tony..."

_It's not only your fault..._

_Then why does it feel like it is?_

"Tony...", she sighs exasperated. "Don't make me get inside that head of yours. I promised you I would never do it again without your permission, but now I am seriously reconsidering my decision."

"What..." He hesitates, knowing he may sound utterly barmy, but he has to take it out of him. "What about that vision you had showed me? Me, the only alive Avenger, as everyone else lied dead on the battlefield? The Chitauri flying above me? What if... What if this is what happened? What if this was meant to be all along?"

His blood freezes in his veins as he remembers the horrible hallucination. _All dead. Nat, Bruce, Thor, Rogers, Barton. All except for me._

_All **because of me.**_

Her blue eyes are sad and remorseful as she is sharing his pain and agony. "When I showed you that vision, my only goal was to hurt you and scare you. Push you enough, so you would do something horrible. And you did, you created Ultron. Other than that, I was confused,too. I had this strange premonition that this particular scene meant something deeper. I didn't know my powers then as I do now. I never thought it would come to fruition. And honestly, we still don't. For all we know, the rest of the team just vanquished with all the others. When I got inside Thanos's mind during the battle, I was impressed. He wouldn't kill unless he had to. To take the stones, I mean. Just like he was about to kill you and take the Time Stone from Strange. If your teammates had no Stones to protect... I don't think he has killed them. The only one he killed was Vision, after he reversed time and prevented me from destroying the Mind Stone."

He takes some moments to let Wanda's words sink into him. Indeed, mad he might be, but Thanos had a very specific goal and never strayed from it. Most importantly, he was surprisingly honorable in the battlefield. When Strange gave him the Time Stone, he didn't make any move to kill either of them.

_Could he... Maybe he has showed mercy. Maybe he let them live._

"Do you really think he spared them? If they didn't mingle with his plans, that is."

"Yes, I think he has. His army was strong, but not that strong. The most powerful ones were his wizards, and I easily subdued them."

Tony offers his future wife a small smile, the first of the day. "I never had a doubt."

Slowly, she lifts him up from the ground. Ororo, Alex and Nebula are on their feet already.

He looks at his teammates, the look in his eyes reflecting in theirs. Exhaustion, pain, rage, disappointment.

"It's not our fault.",he whispers. Then, he raises his voice with more confidence and strength. "It's not our fault. We did our best. We knew it that he would be practically unbeatable with the stones. We did all we could."

Alex nods. "We did our best. It was simply not enough."

Tony takes Wanda's hands inside his, clenching them softly. "I suppose you can teleport us all back home, love?"

Wanda smirks. "Don't insult me. Everyone, form a circle around me. We are heading back to Earth."

* * *

Wanda brings them to the old Avengers headquarters. When he raises his brows in question, she sighs and caresses his face.

"They are all worried, Tony. I promised them I would bring you back, had the battle gone not in our favor. They are stil your team, no matter what. Nat, Bruce... Even Steve. He was sick worried about you."

"Well, that is unexpected. I had no idea Cap gave a single fuck about my life."

Something akin sadness and hesitation fills Wanda's eyes, before she regains her composure. "He is still your friend, Tony. He has truly regretted his actions and his role in the Civil War. He told me so."

"Unless you read his mind, I will never be sure of the truth of his words."

"Trust me, I did. And..." She makes a small pause before she continues. "He has his own secrets, his ghosts and demons. Much like us. But... Some of his secrets are deeply personal. I would never share them without his permission. I have my limits, contrary to popular belief. It's his own feelings to share, not mine. If he ever wants to tell you... I won't do it for him. I respect him. He has to do it himself."

Her words do nothing to placate him. If nothing else, he is more curious now. But he lets the matter drop. They have just barely survived from the worst tyrant the universe has seen. Everything else can wait.

* * *

"If you do what I'm thinking you're going to do, Rhodey..."

His best friend glares at him. "Stop being a baby, Tony. Thanos stabbed you in the stomach, for Christ's sake. You don't just need the nutrition. You will have a blood transfusion, as well. So, do me a huge favor. Relax, be a good boy and let the nurse put the IV. Okay?"

His answer comes out more like an angry rumble.

"I said, OKAY?"

"Yeah, fine! Whatever! And Thanos having stabbed me doesn't give you the right...AAAAA!!! FUCK!!! That hurts!!!"

Rhodey has the audacity to roll his eyes. "Iron Man, one of the greatest heroes on Earth my ass. You are screaming like a banshee each and every time. I wonder how you would fare if you ever needed to be hospitalised for more than two days. You know, after 4 or 5 days the vein clogs from the usage, so the nurses would have to pierce another..."

Tony feels his empty stomach ready to vomit bile. "Please, stop, I beg you!"

"...and of course you always have to be careful and check your vessels for clots, because if a clot breaks..."

"Don't aggravate him more, mister Rhodes." Even the nurse seems to be on his side. "You have all had a tough time. He needs his rest as much as you need yours."

Tony glares at his friend, who is now looking sheepish. "If you are done mocking me and my fear of IVs, we can go and find the others."

Without another word, he pushes his wheelchair and goes to the small conference room. Rhodey follows him.

* * *

Seeing all those faces of the people that have disappeared makes it harder to convince himself that it wasn't his fault. And when Wanda's eyes water after seeing Vision on screen, in the list of the fallen ones, it feels like someone is strangling him.

_In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. Don't panic. Stay calm._

_In and out. In and out._

Out of everyone, Thor seems the most miserable.

"Hey. What's wrong with him?"

A weird looking raccoon, with a suit and a gun at its side, speaks first. "He's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which, of course he did. But then again, we all did. That's why we are here."

_Oh God. I have gone batshit crazy. The raccoon talks._

"Honestly, at this exact second, I thought you were a Build-a-Bear."

"Who knows? Maybe I am."

"So, Tony." Steve seems hesitant as he adresses him. "You fought him. Did he give away any clue as to what he is planning next? Did he give any coordinates? A possible location?"

"Pfft. What do you mean I fought him. I didn't. Sorry to disappoint. He wiped my face with a planet while the wizard gave away the store." A lump is forming in his throat. "I saw this coming a few years back, I had a vision, but I didn't want to believe it. Now it's true."

"Tony, please. I need you to focus."

" **Need.** You need me now. Of course you do. After all that has happened, all the backstabbing, everything you purposedly kept from me, now you need me. Well, guess what, it's not you who needs me. The entire universe needed me, and I failed. Spectacularly, at that. So don't talk me about needs."

Rogers sighs, seeming defeated and lost. He has never seen him like this, and somehow the sight makes him more enraged.

"And what about me, Captain Morality? I needed you,too. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late, my former friend." 

Tony doesn't know how, but he finds enough strength to stand on his feet and walk towards Steve, pulling the IV out of his arm in the process.

Wanda is next to him right away, trying to calm him down. He can feel the soothing effect of her powers, but he can't let her do this. Not now. Now, he has to let it go. All the pain, and the bitterness, and the anger. He can feel ashamed with himself later. 

_Not now._

"What **we** needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not, that's what we needed!"

"Well, that didn't work out, did it?"

"You're missing the point here, Cap. I said we'd lose. You said we'll do that together too. Guess what, Cap? We lost. You weren't there." He laughs bitterly, almost out of breath. Eveything starts spinning, but he doesn't care. "We are nothing! Our names, our fame, our hero status? Nothing! Bunch of tired old wheels, that's what we are! I got nothin' for you, Cap! I've got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options! Zero, zip, nada. No trust to you. _Liar._ "

The other man takes a ragged breath, his blue eyes carrying the weight of the world. "I am so sorry, Tony."

"Keep your remorse to yourself, Rogers. It's useless to me. Or maybe..." He takes the arc reactor from his chest and gives it to Steve. "Take it. You'll find him, if you put that on. You hide..."

The last thing he hears is Wanda shouting before everything goes black.

* * *

"You couldn't keep the IV for some minutes. Seriously, Tony. And I'm going to marry you."

_Oh, fuck. This headache is killing me._

_Did I actually faint in front of the others?_

_Perfect._

His ability to use his eyes comes a little later than his ability to hear. He slowly opens his eyes and finds himself on a bed and Wanda sitting on a chair right next to him, frustrated and worried at the same time. The tenderness in her eyes has never left, though.

_At least she doesn't hate me. That's something._

"You have a new IV. If you so make a move and try to remove it, I will bind you on the bed with the red ropes and make sure you'll not get up."

Tony gives her a playful smirk. "I have no problem with the red ropes, darling. As long as you are above me."

She lightly hits him on his left arm, but he can see the trick worked. She seems less worried now. "No sex until you have made a full recovery. And certainly no sex until the tranfusions are over. The procedure is tough enough on its own. We don't need any complications to arise."

Tentatively, he takes a glance at where his IV is connected. Just like Wanda said, his hand is now connected with a blood bag, the thick liquid dripping with a steady rhythm.

"I suppose this is not the only one."

"No, it's not. You will have the second transfusion 12 hours later and you'll be discharged the day after tomorrow, if no side-effects appear."

He sighs miserably and resigns to his fate. "Three days in this room, and no fun with my future wife. Hell can't be worse than this."

"Just accept it and don't fuss like a baby. You can be such a prat sometimes, Anthony Stark."

"But you love me anyway."

"What can I say? You grew on me."

Tony laughs and opens his arms, gesturing her to come. Wanda hesitates for some seconds, but eventually she climbs on the bed with him and settles in his embrace. Her warmth and calmness have an instant effect on him.

They stay like this for some minutes, enjoying the silence. None of them dares to speak, Tony being content with caressing her hair and Wanda drawing invisible patterns on his chest. Until she lifts her head and looks at him.

"So...What do we do now?"

"We have fought. We have served. Now we will live."

Her smile is brighter than the sun as he reaches to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "Yes. It's time to live."

* * *

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

"Come on, love. Just some pushes left. A few more pushes, and we will be holding our baby in our arms."

"I can't.", she whimpers in pain. "I can't. It's too hard. I'm exhausted already. I don't know if I have any more strength left."

There are few times in his life that Tony Stark can say he was actually scared. But now, seeing his fiancee tired and hearing her she can't keep going... This is the most terrifying moment of his life. He is awed, humbled and scared at the same time.

_Is it really bad that I wish you were here now, Dad? Is this how you felt when Mum was in labor?_

"You can do it, Wanda. We have been through much worse shit than this. We have fought every monster, every madman in the universe. You are so strong, so brave. Don't you want to meet our baby? Aren't you excited?"

"Yes." Her voice is barely louder than a whisper, but it has a resolution it didn't have up until now. "I want to see her. I want to hold her in my arms."

His insides get all warm, his heart is melting like butter. "Her?"

"I saw a dream a couple nights ago. Our firstborn will be a girl."

"Miss Maximoff, I want you to push on the next contraction! The baby's head is already showing! We may have them in two or three pushes!"

Tony grabs her hand and clenches it in support. "Come on. Give it everything you have. Break my hand, if you want. I won't complain."

Wanda lets out a breathless laugh and concentrates, trying to breathe steadily. When the pains come again, she tenses all over, before she grits her teeth and starts pushing with all her might.

"That's it, Miss Maximoff! Nurse Smith, help me get the head and the shoulders!"

Some seconds later, the most beautiful sound Tony has ever heard fills the birthing room. The loud cry of their first child.

_Our child. Our daughter._

"Congratulations, Mr. Stark, Miss Maximoff. You have a beautiful girl."

Wanda is laughing and crying at the same time. "Oh, we knew."

Much to his chagrin, their tiny baby is taken away from them, to be measured and examed. He focuses on his fiancee, wiping her sweaty forehead with a damp cloth and kissing her softly. 

"You are a fucking superhero, Maximoff. You did it."

She wiggles her eyebrows. "Better than the mighty Iron Man?"

"A thousand times better. But you won't hear me say it again."

"As you wish, love." She pulls him closer and holds his face in his hands, smiling. "We did it, Tony. Our girl is here."

The truth suddenly settles inside his heart, shaking him to the core. _"Dad._ _"_ ,he says in awe. "I am a Dad."

"Yes. Yes, you are. And I am a Mum."

* * *

As much as he wants to enjoy all those precious first moments with their baby girl, Wanda is beyond tired. When Wanda's eyes close on their own accord, he gently takes the baby and puts her into her bassinet. He knows he must rest,too, but he can't help it. 

She is perfect. She already has a head full of black hair, but her eyes are a deep blue, like Wanda's. Her skin is milky white with rose cheeks, and she is not red and squished on the face, like other babies he has seen.

She also shows no sign of tiredness, her blue eyes wide and curious. She is inspecting him like he is the most interesting spectacle in her little world.

Smiling softly, he caresses her head, earning him a small coo. 

"What will your name be, my little star?"

 _Stars. Constellations._ He always wanted to give his child a celestial name, from a star or a planet, but he didn't know if Wanda would like it.

His mind is recalling all the possible names, all the names he has found during his little research. Looking at his girl, a name finally clicks.

_The gorgeous goddess. Astrid._

"Astrid it is.", he whispers to himself, smiling when he sees his baby girl moving her arms and legs wildly. "Astrid Miranda Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience!!! I had my exams at university, so I couldn't find time to update. I hope you all had a great summer!!!


	12. TONY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later...

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Astrid..." He tries to sound serious, but he knows he is miserably failing. Especially because his little rascal can get into his mind.

"Astrid, I won't call you again. Come out with Mum's gift. I know you are hiding it somewhere."

He is patiently waiting for some minutes, until a head full of long raven hair and a pair of mischevious blue eyes peaks out from the trees. Slowly but purposefully, the little girl comes to him, with the blue-silver titanium helmet in her arms.

_My little girl. My miracle._

Looking at her, he now fully comprehends what his father had recorded so many decades ago. What is, and will always be a man's greatest creation amongst all his creations, is his child. And looking at Astrid right now, the perfect copy of both Wanda and himself, he feels the familiar fluttering in his chest.

Alas, the nosy child is in no mood for sentimentalism. Rolling her eyes(and eerily reminding him of her mother as she does that), Astrid lifts the helmet with one single look and lets it fall into his arms.

"I think we both know she won't like it, Dad. Unless she knows what is hidden inside, of course. But then it would ruin all the surprise, wouldn't it?"

Tony merely laughs, puts the helmet down and lifts his daughter in his arms, kissing her rosy cheeks. The smile she gives him in return is promising nothing good, but she immediately calms him by channeling her thoughts in his head.

_"Don't worry, Dad. She doesn't know and I won't tell her. Pinky promise!"_

"Hmm...And why should I believe you, Astrid Miranda Stark?"

"Because you promised me two dishes of pancakes for brunch. With Nutella, strawberries and biscuits."

Tony groans in response, but the smile doesn't leave from his face. "You love strawberries and chocolate too much, young miss. Not good for your skin."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Mum also ate strawberries a lot and she is still the most beautiful Mum on Earth."

He shakes his head fondly as they both walk inside, the helmet secured in Astrid's hands again. "Your Mum shares with you more than she should."

* * *

"Uncle Happy! Uncle Rhodey!"

Happy is the first to catch the overly enthusiastic child, lifting her up in the air and swirling her around. Her sweet laughter is filling the dining room and his wife shakes her head fondly at the sight, while they are preparing the table for lunch.

"I swear, Happy, you will make her the most spoiled woman if you go on like this. She already has more jewelry than Queen Elisabeth herself."

"Don't exaggerate, Wanda. I've only bought her two pairs of earrings and two necklaces."

Wanda lifts her brow, clearly amused. "The earrings cost 6,000$ and the necklaces 20,000$. Don't you think it's too much for a 5 year old?"

"But Mum..." Astrid whines and gives Happy her perfect puppy dog eyes. "I love Uncle Happy's presents."

Tony only smirks as he puts the salad and the wine on the table. _You are screwed, mate. So screwed._

"You, miss, are too much like your Dad." Rhodey intervenes and gives Astrid a big kiss on the cheek.

"I'm right here, pal!"

"Good, I'll pretend you didn't hear it then!"

"Alright, everyone." Wanda lifts the last pieces of cultlery and puts them on the table. The deep blue mini dress is making her skin look even fairer and matches perfectly with her azure eyes. "Lunch is ready and served. Let's sit down."

When everyone is settled, Rhodey lifts his glass first, wearing the biggest smile possible on his face. "Happy Anniversary, Tony and Wanda."

"Happy Anniversary, Dad! Happy Anniversary, Mum!"

* * *

"Five years..." He sighs wistfully as the last dish is washed and wiped dry. "I can't believe it. Against all odds, we made it. Five years together. And with a child."

His wife's smile is tender, as she cups his cheek and caresses it. "Not what you exactly expected, right?"

He huffs an amused laugh. "Absolutely not. Before Afghanistan, my plans included weapons and at least five women in my bed every night. I came a long way. We both did, actually. From Tony Stark and Wanda Maximoff, to Iron Man and Scarlet Witch."

Wanda nods and kisses him softly. "Sometimes, life demands from us to become the better versions of ourselves. I certainly didn't expect to find that better version of me by your side."

"Well, neither did I. But now I am here, with you and Astrid, and I wouldn't change it for the world."

Her eyes are sparkling as she brings her body closer to his. "You are awfully romantic today, Tony Stark. Does it have to do with our anniversary?"

"The anniversary is just the sweet reminder of that day in the City Hall. Rest assured, Miss Maximoff, I love you every day of the year."

"Mmm..." Her hands are slowly unbuttoning his shirt and he can feel his blood already boiling inside his veins. "And just how much romantic do you feel right now?"

Tony grabs Wanda by her arse and kisses her deeply. They both lose themselves in the kiss, and after a while he lets his hands roam on her body and pulls the zipper of her dress down. 

"Very much, I dare say." His husky whisper makes Wanda shiver and he is more than pleased to feel her reaction. "I want to take you upstairs..." he pauses to kiss her again "...and kiss every inch of your body...and worship you in every way."

She seems to have a different idea, though, for she keeps him firmly in place. "How about...We become more risky? You know...Like that night, when Happy had taken Astrid for the night..."

He laughs out loud. "Really? Here, in the kitchen?"

"Yep."

"We were pretty naughty, weren't we? We broke the poor sink."

"Are you up for Breaking the Sink, the sequel?"

"Perhaps you forget Astrid is here this time. We can't fool around."

"Yes, we can. We put her in bed two hours ago. She is certainly asleep. Come on, love..." And with just one movement, Wanda takes her dress off, standing in front of him only with her underwear. "I want to be naughty tonight. And I know you also want it,too."

_Oh, fuck..._

With a low growl, Tony unbuttons the remaining buttons and takes it off, never taking his eyes off his wife, who is watching him hungrily. When he is done, Wanda grabs him and kisses him fiercely, while fumbling with the zip of his trousers.

Things escalate quickly between them, as always. Tony pays special attention to that specific spot on Wanda's neck, and then reaches behind her to unclasp her bra...

"Oh. Hi,Mum. Hi, Dad. I thought you had finished with the dishes."

_HOLY SHIT!_

Wanda lets a high-pitched scream and lifts her dress from the floor, trying to cover herself somehow. But it's all in vain. Astrid has already seen them.

"Uhm, yes, darling, of course." His voice sounds unsteady even to him. "We were just, ahm, we were feeling a bit hot, you know? So I helped Mum take her dress and she helped me take my shirt. We are going to our bedroom now. Is there anything you want, honey?"

"Just a glass of water. I woke up feeling thirsty."

Quickly, Tony takes a glass, fills it with water and gives it to the girl. "Here it is, honey."

Astrid smiles. "Thank you Dad. Goodnight. Love you both."

"We love you,too, sweetheart."

And while Astrid is climbing the stairs to her bedroom, she stops in the middle and turns to look at them.

"Just... Don't break the sink again, please? Uncle Rhodey was very confused the last time."

* * *

**A week later...**

"Come on, kiddo! It's not fair! You're using your powers again!"

"Yes, it is. You never said I wasn't allowed to use them."

"Well, it should be obvious!"

"You're only complaining because you don't have powers, Dad. Mum never complains when we play and she loses."

Tony frowns and looks at Astrid sternly. "We start again. No cheating this time."

The girl giggles and takes the ball from the ground. "Whatever makes you feel better, Dad."

Just when they are about to resume playing, a ridiculously luxurious car arrives and stops 10 meters away from them. He feels a rush of energy beside him, and the next moment Wanda is by his side.

"Love. What is it?"

She sighs. "You'll see."

He really wishes he has gone mad, or his eyesight has suddenly deteriorated in a matter of seconds. But when the driver and the passengers get out of the car, he can't doubt what he sees in front of him.

_Natasha. Rogers. Scott._

_This can't be good._


	13. WANDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of time travel start unfolding...

They have been carefully listening to Rogers and Lang's plans about retrieving the stones and defeating Thanos, but she can sense Tony's patience slowly dissipating.

Totally expected, considering their brilliant, well-constructed plan is nothing but a travel back in time.

_Time travel, for fuck's sake..._

Scott has been trying to explain what happened in the quantum realm, in his own words, and why this proves they can travel back in time. When Steve finishes for him, declaring the ultimate target is collecting the Stones before Thanos, an eerie silence falls upon them. Even Astrid, who usually can't sit on the same spot for more than an hour, is observing them quietly, eyes wide and curious.

_At least one of us seems excited about this._

Thankfully, Tony speaks after some awkward seconds. "Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck's scale, which then triggers the Doidge proposition. That means,we are not coming home."

"But I did!", Lang interrupts him.

"No, you accidentally survived. It's a billion-in-one cosmic fluke. Now you want to pull out... what do you call it?"

"Time heist." The fool seems actually proud of himself.

"Time heist... Jesus Christ, okay, let's call it time heist... Oh, brilliant! Why didn't I think of it earlier? Let me guess... Cause it's laughable. Cause it's ridiculous."

"Tony, just...just think about it. Please." Steve's tone is consiliatory and desperate at the same time. "The stones are in the past. We could go back, we could get them!"

"We could bring everyone back. Just with a snap of our fingers." Natasha intervenes, but she doesn't sound so optimistic as the others.

_Well, she always managed to keep her expectations at a realistic level._

"Or make it even worse than he has. Have you thought of the endless possibilities, the million ways this could go wrong, even if we somehow managed to pull a miracle?"

"I don't think it could go that bad, Tony..."

"Ah, my Cap and his giddy optimism. Gotta say, I sometimes miss it. Unfortunately, life has its own cruel way of taking away your dreams and hopes, leaving you with nothing but scraps. Hope dies last, they say. It's because everything else dies first, Rogers. Honestly? I believe our messing with time would end up in our collective demise."

"Well, Scott made it possible. Why couldn't we?"

"The point here isn't what we can or can't do, Rogers! It's about everything that can go wrong! Let's say, for a moment, that we manage to go back in time. Let's say, we start searching for the Stones. Thanos had been doing this job for decades. How do we know he won't discover us? How do we know he won't try to kill us all?"

Natasha becomes deathly pale, and suddenly the other two men don't look very good either.

"Oh, that scares you, huh? Sorry to disappoint you, but there's more. When we tried to kill Thanos at Titan, we discovered something very interesting about one of the Stones. The Soul Stone, to be exact. It's the only stone that is well hidden. Unapproachable. Do you want to know how someone can take it? _A soul for a soul._ You have to sacrifice the person you love the most. Thanos arrived in Vormir and killed his daughter to take it. _His daughter! His own child!_ "

Lang takes a ragged breath in, Steve looks ready to throw up. But Tony is not over. They have to listen, they have to know. She will never forget the raw pain on Nebula's face, the utmost disgust and horror on Tony's when he revealed to her how Thanos had gotten the last stone.

Tony laughs bitterly. "Which is your brilliant plan, exactly? Perhaps we could send Lang with his daughter and make him kill her. Or, I can go. I will go, and I will kill Wanda or Astrid! Is this your great plan, guys? To lose more than we already have lost? You two," he points towards Nat and Steve "have no one to lose. You have no families, no loved ones to wait for you back home. Well, Nat has Bruce, but this isn't the point here. Is anyone of us here, and I am asking seriously right now, _anyone,_ willing to make that kind of sacrifice? You say that it can't get worse? Well, it can. Because if we end up killing one of us and don't manage to bring everyone back... It will be all for nothing. Even if we could travel back in time, no one can guarantee us the outcome. I may sound selfish right now. But I won't risk what I have now, for what I could have. It's not about what we have lost. It's about what has remained."

Scott sighs and stands up. "I understand where you're coming from. I truly do. And, that thing about the Soul Stone... Man, I... I had no idea. I thought before Thanos was bad, but this? Killing his daughter? This is a whole new level of evil. I could never do that."

"I know you couldn't. None of us could."

"Perhaps there is another way to take that Stone. Perhaps we could cheat."

"This is universal magic, Rogers." It's the first time she speaks, annoyed by the man's stubborness. "It's not an exam in your boarding school. There is no such thing as cheating. When you want to take something, you have to give something else in exchange. And we are talking about the Infinity Stones. The Stones are the very embodiment of magic. They existed long before the first living creature took its first breath, and they will continue existing even if all of us are gone someday. We are talking about universal magic here. Dark magic, in our case. You may believe you can outsmart it, but you can't. Trust me on this. I've tried it in the past."

Astrid chooses that exact moment to diffuse the tension among the adults. "Do you want to stay for lunch? I want to know all about you! And Mum has made beef casserole!"

Natasha smiles at the girl. "The best idea I have heard so far. Guys, what do you say?"

Steve forces a smile and nods at her daughter, while Lang seems excited. "Casserole?! I can't wait!"

Astrid gives him her most innocent smile, but Wanda knows the little rascal has been reading his mind. "With mushrooms and sweet peppers!"

_You devious creature..._

Finally, she feels her body relaxing a little. "Alright everyone, come inside. Lunch will be served in 10 minutes."

As Astrid takes Natasha and Scott inside, making sure to inform them of all the help she has offered during cooking, she follows, but doesn't leave Tony and Steve far behind. She is near enough to hear Steve's last attempt to convince Tony to help them.

"In case you discover something helpful, we will be at the old Avengers' headquarters. We'll make some tests with Scott, to see if the time-travel plan is actually doable."

Tony sighs and pats Steve on the shoulder. "We'll see, Cap."

* * *

It's been three hours since their guests have left, Natasha being the most unwilling to leave. The redhead adored Astrid from the first five minutes of conversation.

_"I will come again. Perhaps you could also come at where we used to work? Please, Tony, please promise me you will bring her one day."_

Thankfully, Tony had no problem with Natasha's wish, and they parted with the promise of reuniting soon enough. But he has been silent and thoughtful ever since, and she can't bear seeing him carry the weight of the world on his shoulders again.

Glasses of red wine in each hand, she quietly approaches him on the couch. He lifts his head and smiles, taking the proffered glass.

"Turn your brain off, love. I can practically hear you."

He laughs and kisses her on the forehead. "Well, you always knew me better than anyone else, didn't you?"

She gives him her most serious stare. "You think it's actually doable. We can travel back in time. Can't we?"

"I...God, I... I don't know." He threads his fingers through his hair, a motion of sheer anxiety. "The crazy part of me, the hopeful Tony, wants to believe it. And what Lang has experienced...It's not something I can simply brush off and throw under the carpet. The MIT Tony wants to beat the shit out of the optimistic Tony. Same goes with father and husband Tony. But I... I can't stop thinking of it. I will do my own research tomorrow, just in case I am missing something. I don't think I am, but my conscience needs it."

She decides to tease him. "You wouldn't be Tony Stark if you didn't do that little research. Nerd, genius, all that stuff."

"And you love me for it, darling."

"That I do."

They fall into a comfortable silence after that, but she can still see something bothers him. She doesn't ask him; she simply waits. She knows him well enough by now.

After three minutes of silence, Tony finally speaks. "When you said you had tried to cheat with dark magic in the past... What exactly did you mean?"

A shiver runs down her spine. Out of all things, he wants to know this...

"It was during the battle with Ultron." She has never hidden from him, she won't do it now. Besides, there is no point. He can read her like an open book. "When I felt Pietro dying, I lost it. For some moments, I connected with the universal magic, good and bad. I asked my brother back. As I said, though, magic requires something in exchange. In my case, it was someone else's life. As it was with Thanos and his daughter. I tried to bargain, I tried to bind my brother's soul to someone already dead. I didn't want to kill anyone. But eventually, I saw it was pointless. Magic is not to be trifled with. I may control it, yield it, mold it, but my will is not magic's will. So, I started looking for my victim. The person who would die so I could revive my brother."

She can't talk anymore, the feeling of suffocation already overwhelming. But Tony understands.

"And I was the first on the list."

Wanda lifts her head to look him straight in the eye. There is no pain, or disappointment, or rage. Only a solemn understanding.

"I couldn't do it, obviously." Her voice is barely louder than a whisper. "As much as I wanted to see you dead, I couldn't find it in me to cross the line and become a murderer. Then ,it was the fact I had read your mind. I... I couldn't see you as the villain. Not anymore. There was something in you... Something hurt. Something so pure, like a little child. Begging to be seen, to be understood. To love and be loved. And I couldn't bring myself to kill you. Even if it cost me my brother, forever."

Tony abruptly stands up and takes her in his arms, kissing her deeply. The wine is long forgotten on the small table, and none of them cares.

His voice is shaking as much as hers was before, when they part. "I can't express with words how much I love you. How awed I feel right now. You chose a stranger over your own brother. The stranger who had a part in your home's destruction..."

She silences him again with a soft kiss. "You don't have to tell me. You can always show me."

Indeed, no more words are spoken until dawn.

* * *

It takes two whole months and sleepless nights for her husband, but Wanda finally sees a difference in Tony's stance. She sees it that morning, when they sit down for breakfast and he is staring blankly into space, lost in his own world. Astrid tries to make him speak or laugh, but it's all for nothing.

_Either he has discovered something awful, or something incredible._

She doesn't see him again after breakfast. The clock shows 10:00 p.m. when she slips into their living room and finds him in front of a giant hologram.

The four words upon it leave nothing to the imagination.

**TIME TRAVEL MODEL: SUCCESSFUL**

He doesn't notice her presence right away, only when she softly touches him on the shoulder. He puts his own larger hand on hers, sweaty and shaking.

"This..." He hasn't sounded more scared all these years she knows him. "This changes everything."

"I know. I know it does."

His brown eyes are desperate and pained when he finally turns to look at her. "I have to go to the headquarters. I have to let them know."

"I'll come with you, then."

He lets out a huff. "I was afraid you were going to say this."

"Together. Now and always. Isn't that what we promised to each other? If you're doing this, I'm all the way in. I'll never leave you alone again."

"It's a huge risk... We could still lose everything, even if we came up with the finest plan."

"I know. But, for some reason, I dare to hope. Do you?"

"I do. God, Wanda, I do. It's foolish and beyond dangerous, but I hope."

"Then there is nothing more to say. Avengers' headquarters. Tomorrow morning."

He nods dumbly, caressing her hand. "Tomorrow."

* * *

She lets him worship her that night. She lets him show her how much he loves her, knowing how desperately he needs it. He takes his time with her. Slowly, tenderly, sweetly, patiently, he unlocks all the special places in her body, to make her sigh and moan and thrash into his arms. He prolongs their pleasure and when it comes for both of them, it's one of those frequent times that Tony takes her breath away.

And if she puts her hand on her abdomen when he falls asleep, to hear the two tiny hearts that have been beating inside her for a month now, she tells him nothing of it.


	14. WANDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans and recollecting the Stones...

Just to dissolve Tony's anxiety a little bit, they arrive at the Headquarters in his favourite Porsche. She knows speed helps her husband...although it now brings her random bouts of nausea.

They have just arrived, but Steve is already outside the building, looking desolate.

_They made their own attempts and failed...?_

For once, it seems like Tony is the one who can read minds, for he stops exactly in front of Steve, lowers his window and studies him carefully.

"Why the long face? Let me guess, he turned into a baby."

The other man simply sighs. "Among other things..."

"Well then, it's good that I have found the solution. _Again._ " Tony lifts his wrist and shows Steve the time-travel bracelet. He simply stares speechlessly for some seconds, before he finds his voice again. "Did... I mean, can it actually work?"

"I'm fairly confident it will, yes. You see, your version of time travel followed the exactly reverse route. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you pushed time through Lang. Judging from your expression, you tried it multiple times. You are lucky he managed to come back after each attempt."

Steve hesitates for a moment, before offering Tony his hand. "Thank you, Tony. You didn't have to do this, let alone get involved in this."

It greatly pleases her to see Tony taking the proffered hand and shaking, but the most satisfying thing is his smile. A genuine smile. 

"Come, Rogers. We have a universe to fix. Let's get inside."

* * *

The plans to recollect the Stones are... complicated, to say the least. None of them really knows much about the Stones, only their locations and the possible obstacles. Still, everyone is doing their best to assist in any way they can. 

When the time comes for them to discuss about the Soul Stone, an eerie silence falls upon the group.

Seeing that no one dares to broach the subject, Wanda speaks first. "I assume Steve and Natasha have informed you about the cost of getting the Soul Stone."

Some of them nod, some others do nothing, their eyes glued on the ground.

"Trust me, I understand how you feel. If none of you wants to go to Vormir, we won't blame you for it. The plans can stop now. But, if you go, you must be fully aware of what awaits you."

Some awkward seconds pass, until Natasha stands up, a look of fierce resolution on her face. "I have decided, along with Clint, that we will be the ones to retrieve the stone."

Barton stands up as well, his face grim and almost lifeless. "We will go. I mean, what else could I possibly lose?"

Her heart goes to the poor man, feeling his pain and desperation. He was one of the most unlucky ones; with the snap, he lost his entire family.

Bruce abruptly stands up as well. "Nat, no. You... you can't do this! You can't go to Vormir!"

"Bruce, please." The woman's voice is shaking with unshed tears. "Don't make it more difficult than it already is. Besides, who knows? Maybe... Maybe we can find another way. Maybe we can use some magic of our own."

Bruce's hands are shaking, he can barely control his emotions. "And you didn't think to inform me. Because sacrificing yourself would be so inconsequential for me."

"Please, try to understand, there is no other way..."

"Yes, there is! There is another way! To cancel the stupid time travel! No one forces you to do it, Romanoff!"

"I am doing this on my own volition. And you won't stop me!"

Whatever Bruce was going to say remains unspoken, his eyes turning impossibly wide with hurt and anger. Nobody dares to intervene, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. When he speaks again, his voice is colder than ice.

"So, you deem the universe worthier than us. You prefer to die in a frozen wasteland, than spend your life with me."

"No! No, it's not like this! Why can't you see...

"Listen well, Romanoff, for I will say it only once. If you sacrifice yourself... If you don't return, I will never forgive you. And even if you return, nothing will be the same."

With that, Bruce storms out of the room. And, at the same time, Natasha falls on the couch, crying inconsolably.

Thor chooses that exact moment to make things worse. "He is right, you know. You made him feel worthless. If I were him and you returned, I wouldn't take you back."

Tony snaps in irritation. "Someone give him a beer. A strong one. With drugs, preferably."

* * *

Finally, they have concocted a good plan. Seeing that the Stones could be traced in different parts of the history, they will split. 

Natasha and Barton will go to Vormir, as they announced. Nebula and Rhodey will go back to Morag in 2014, for the Power Stone. Rocket and Thor will travel to Asgard in 2013 for the Reality Stone. The rest of them will go to New York in 2012. Bruce will try to find Strange and take the Time Stone, Steve and Wanda will retrieve the Mind Stone and Tony with Scott will take the Space Stone.

In the meantime, they keep themselves busy with building the time machine, according to Tony and Bruce's plans.

_What a delight..._

Thor still drinks at least four beers a day, but somehow manages to work at the same time. Nebula is still silent and creepy, Rhodey still tells bad jokes, Steve still worries about everything. And Bruce still refuses to talk to Natasha.

* * *

The time machine is ready. _They_ are ready.

Well, not exactly ready. More like standing in an awkward circle, exchanging nervous glances.

Wanda takes it upon her again to calm their nerves. "This is it. No going back, no regrets. If anyone wants to withdraw, do it now."

No one makes a single move, all of them seem to be rooted on the spot.

Tony takes a deep breath before speaking. "All of you know the plans. If you follow them exactly as we agreed, I believe we have very high probabilities to succeed." Hesitantly, he lifts his arm in front of him with his fist clenched. "For the fallen."

She copies him, as well as Rogers, and after them everyone unites their fists. "For the fallen."

* * *

_Well... Shit._

Steve and she managed to snatch the Mind Stone successfully. Tony and Scott, on the other hand...

_All it took was an angry past Hulk to come down the stairs, smashing and screaming..._

"We are fucked, Cap. The Space Stone is gone and we have no idea who might took it or where."

"What are we going to do?" Lang sounds nearly hysterical. "We don't have more Pym Particles to make another attempt! And we don't know where the blasted stone is!"

Tony's eyes suddenly widen. "Actually... Actually, we do. We have more Particles. They are just not here."

"And where are they, pray tell?"

"Inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, hidden with the Space Stone. In 1972."

Steve takes a ragged breath in. "Of course..."

"You don't know if you'll make it back, guys! For fuck's sake, this is S.H.I.E.L.D we are talking about!" If Lang sounded hysterical before, now he sounds downright terrified.

Tony focuses his attention to the two of them. "I won't ask Wanda because I know the answer. I am asking you now, Cap. Do you trust me?"

Steve's eyes soften, a silent understanding passing between the former friends. "With my life."

Tony merely nods and prepares his bracelet. "When you are both ready."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

* * *

All three of them are laughing in relief when they return back to their own time. 

Steve is choking on his own laughter. "I can't believe you introduced yourself to Howard as Peter Parker!"

"I know. If we bring them back, the kid will go bonkers when I tell him about it."

"Pff, bonkers? He will chatter your ear off!"

They laugh a little more and manage to sober after some minutes. Tony suddenly becomes serious. "Thank you for trusting me, Cap."

Steve gives him a small smile. "Anytime, Tony."

Gradually, all the other Avengers are returning from their respective missions. She is relieved to see that they all have succeeded.

Clint arrives last from Vormir, looking disheveled and utterly exhausted. He holds the Soul Stone in his palm, nonetheless. 

"Hey, Clint, where is Nat?"

The man doesn't speak. He only lifts his head and looks at them with eyes full of tears. And when she delves into his mind to see the reason...

_She gave her life in exchange for the stone..._

"Clint, what's wrong? Where is Nat?" It's Bruce this time asking, his tone frantic. 

"She's not coming back, Bruce."

Everyone turns to look at her, eyes wide and desperate, silently begging she does not mean what they think.

_Trust me, I wish it weren't true myself._

A warm hand takes her own, caressing it in an attempt to comfort her. When she looks at her side, she finds Tony looking at her, barely suppressing his tears. 

_She's gone. Natasha is gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late in updating!!! Real life got in the middle again... However, I promise you I will try to give you more frequent updates during these days ;) ;) I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas!!!


	15. TONY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small definition! Our Bruce hasn't become Professor Hulk, like he was depicted in Endgame. And I certainly intend to give him a more active role this time ;)

Time seems to have stopped ever since Barton came back from Vormir, with the Soul Stone in his palm and Natasha gone. He still refuses to believe it. He refuses to believe one of the original six members that formed the team are gone. But soon, the cruel reality sinks in.

As if they didn't have enough problems, Wanda got into Nebula's mind... Well, sort of.

_She's not our Nebula. She has come from 2014. Thanos sent her to bring him in our time and defeat us once and for all._

After the initial shock, Steve reacted immediately and, with help from him and Barton, imprisoned the 2014 Nebula in an impromptu prison room. They sent Thor to guard her and the rest of them are now sitting outside, trying to deal with Natasha's death.

For the first time in his life, Tony sees Barton actually crying. Natasha had been his only friend for many years, his only ally. Both of them too scarred and haunted by their sins to be understood by anyone else.

"She was everything I had for a while." The man's voice cracks. "There was a time when no one was willing to believe I had changed, I wanted to be better. It was the same for her. She was... Somehow, she could understand everything. She never judged me. She never judged anyone. For a former paid killer, she was far too forgiving."

"Or maybe because of it." Bruce's voice is low, but steady. "Maybe she was like this, because she knew firsthand what it means to be judged by your past."

"We can't bring her back, Bruce. _We can't._ " Barton's eyes are filled with fresh tears.

"I know. She knew it as well. And she did it, nonetheless. She died. She died alone, in that cliff. And the last thing... The last thing she heard from me was that I would never forgive her." 

Tony slowly approaches Bruce, trying to suppress his own tears. "She knew you loved her, mate. She knew it. Don't torture yourself with what could have been. She would want us to move forward. To execute the plans."

A sad resolution fills Bruce's features. "She died for this. For us. If we don't make it work, it will be all for nothing."

Steve stands up and looks at them determinedly. "We will make it work. For the fallen. And for Nat."

* * *

_Finally. It's ready._

Using a piece of his own armor, they have managed to create a replica of Thanos' gauntlet. It's not the same, of course, and it won't protect them from the radiation.

Everyone is ready to sacrifice themselves at this point and they end up arguing about who is the most suitable. Until Bruce interrupts them.

"I'll do it. The stones are emitting gamma radiation. If anyone of us can survive the snap, it's me."

Wanda steps forward and gives him the gauntlet, along with an encouraging smile. "Do it, Bruce. We trust you. This was your journey all along. Your final destination."

Bruce's eyes widen, but he takes the gauntlet and nods at them with a tight smile.

Tony himself wears his armor and stands protectively in front of Wanda. "FRI, close the gates and all the exits."

"Will do, boss."

Everyone holds their breath as Bruce slips the gauntlet on his right arm. The stones are immediately activated and he falls on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Are you okay, mate? Can you do this?"

Thor's voice startles them. "Take it off! I'll do the snap!"

His voice comes out as a growl. "You idiot. We sent you to guard Nebula. What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Don't worry, she is still in prison. She won't get out, I promise."

Tony shifts his attention back to Bruce. "Bruce, can you do it?"

Athough in obvious pain, the man stands up again on his feet and nods. "I got this."

And with a guttural scream, his friend lifts his hand and snaps his fingers.

* * *

After they have healed Bruce's wounds with Wanda's help, everything stands still for a while.

"So..." Lang speaks first, hesitantly but with a lace of hope in his voice. "How do we know it has worked?"

"Guess we'll find out, Scott. For now, all we have to do is wait and..."

Wanda's voice cuts Steve off, his wife looking at him with such a bright smile that it leaves no room for other interpretations. "Clint. Why don't you go and take your phone? Someone wants to talk to you."

Confused, Barton walks to the nearby table and takes his smartphone. After some seconds, the phone rings.

Tony's heart stops when the man's eyes are filled with tears. "It's... It's her. It's Laura!"

And suddenly, Wanda grabs his hand, a look of pure terror on her face. "Nebula... She has escaped! She is trying to activate the time machine!"

He sees red as he turns to Thor. "You fucking moron. You had one job. _One fucking job._ "

The god looks at him with fear. It might be the first time he sees Thor actually scared by someone or something. "I-I thought it was safe! I swear!"

"FRI, open the gates! We have to stop her before it's too late!"

His ever loyal AI opens all the exits and they rush to the room where the time machine is. 

They are too late.

Nebula simply smirks at them and pushes the ACTIVATE button. The upper gates open and the process begins.

Tentatively, Tony takes some steps towards the alien girl. He stops in his tracks, though, when she takes a gun and points it at them.

"You can't do anything now. My father will come, along with my sister and his army."

"Nebula, please don't. Let us de-activate the portal and we won't hurt you. I promise."

"Are you out of your mind, Tony?" Steve practically screams, ready to pounce on Nebula and kill her.

"Stay out of this, Cap. You can't understand her. As you never understood me."

That seems to do the trick for both Rogers and Nebula, because they focus on him. For now, at least.

He smiles sadly at the young girl. "Exhausting, isn't it? Trying to please a father that never seems to be pleased with anything you do. Always trying to do the right thing for him, only to see disappointment and contempt in his eyes. Longing for a kind word, an encouragement. A sign that you are on the right path."

Nebula lowers her gun with trembling hands. "How... How do you know about me? About _him_?"

"I met you. Well, the other you, to be exact. The one you have probably imprisoned in your father's spaceship."

She scoffs. "And what did she say? What kind of lies did she feed you with?"

"She didn't need to feed me with any lies at all. The truth spoke for itself. Thanos took all the stones and snapped his fingers. The world we are leaving now, is the result of that snap."

She narrows her eyes. "You're lying. He could never gather all the stones. He didn't know where the Soul Stone was. Only Gamora knew."

"Yes, indeed. Only your sister knew that the stone was in Vormir. She led him there."

"Why are you telling me this? Why should I care how father took the stones?"

"You tell me. You're a smart woman, Nebula. I told you I have met you. I never got to meet your sister, though. Think. Why is that particular stone called the stone of the soul?"

Nebula's eyes narrow a bit more, and then widen in horror. "You... You can't possibly mean..."

"I'm afraid I do. The Soul Stone requires a sacrifice. A soul for a soul. Your father killed your sister to take the stone. The daughter he claimed he loved more than anyone."

"No! No! You're lying! You're just trying to distract me! To turn me against him!"

"What would I have to gain? You have already activated the portal. It's a matter of seconds before he comes here. I only want to show you there's always another way. You always have a choice. The choice to be the best version of yourself."

Her voice quivers. "I can't. He won't let me."

Just when she lifts the gun again, a red blast hits her square on the chest and throws her on the wall.

Letting out a shaky exhale, Tony turns to look at his wife's tearful eyes. "She would kill us. I had no choice."

He walks towards Wanda and takes her in his arms. "No one blames you. I just... I just hoped I could make her see what the other Nebula had seen."

Wanda only nods and turns to look the rest of the team. "We have to get out of the building now. The spaceship will soon come and Thanos will destroy the headquarters."

Rogers nods solemnly. "Everyone, let's get out."

* * *

It's like hell on Earth, once more. The moment Thanos's army came through the time machine, they bombarded the whole place. Wanda was right; he first aimed at the Avengers Headquarters, but he didn't know the building was vacant.

He awaits them, they know he does. They find him sitting on the ruins of their old base, a sick smile plastered on his face.

"Look at you. Pathetic creatures. Hope dies last, or so they say. You could not live with your own failure. Where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life the other half would thrive, but you have shown me that's impossible. As long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist."

"Yeah, we're all loads of stubborn."

"It doesn't matter anyway. For now I know what I must do. I will shred this universe down to its last atom and then, with the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. It is not what is lost but only what it is been given. A grateful universe."

"What a great universe that will be." Cap almost snarls. "Born out of blood."

"They'll never know. Because you won't be alive to tell them." He pauses for a while, thinking. "You know... In all my years of conquest, violence, slaughter, it was never personal. But I'll tell you now, what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet... I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much."

"Well, that just seals the deal. Makes it easier to kill you."

The mad Titan merely laughs. "Conscience. I never understood why your kind always felt so bound by it."

Thor steps forward, and for a second he looks like his old self. Determined, battle-thirsty, ruthless. "Don't worry. We certainly don't feel bound now." Summoning both Mjolnir and Stormbreaker, he makes the earth shake with thunderbolts. "Guess we'll kill you properly this time."


End file.
